One Day for Christmas
by voldemortslave
Summary: Ramalan hanyalah sebuah permainan yang membuat seseorang jatuh kedalam perangkapnya hingga mereka percaya itulah takdir mereka. Hermione benci ramalan dan ia percaya bisa mengubah takdir. Impian mustahilnya yang ingin mengubah dunia tanpa harus merasakan sakit atas peperangan melawan kegelapan. Ia tahu itu mustahil. Namun takdir berkata lain. COMPLETE.
1. Mustahil

**ONE DAY FOR CHRISTMAS**

.

.

By: **omonaigu**

Dedicated to **JK Rowling** for my super inspiration in everything.

To **Harry Potter and all of characters** that i really loved,

To **Tom Marvolo Riddle** and **Hermione Jean Granger** , for my favorite impossible couple,

To **all of author** of Tomione's Story, you guys is my bigest inspiration.

.

.

.

HERMIONE percaya bahwa garis nasib itu dapat diubah.

.

Sebenarnya itu salah satu alasan mengapa ia tak pernah mempercayai ramalan, meski kenyataannya memang kebanyakan ramalan yang beredar itu benar adanya. Tapi, ia merasa semua itu hanya pembodohan.

.

Mengapa?

.

Ramalan seolah menuntun kita untuk benar-benar mematuhi alur yang sengaja ditetapkan dan pada akhirnya kita percaya bahwa itulah takdir kita. Ramalan itu hanya permainan dan baginya, mereka semua telah dibodohi oleh yang namanya ramalan. Tak percaya?

.

Hermione dapat memberikan tesisnya dengan alasan kuatnya. Mari lihat fakta yang telah ada.

.

Harry di ramalkan sebagai satu-satunya anak yang dapat membinasakan Voldemort. Hingga pada akhirnya Voldemort percaya akan ramalan itu dan benar-benar terobsesi dengan ramalan itu. Bukan hanya Voldemort saja yang terobsesi, melainkan seluruh dunia sihir. Mereka mempercayai hal yang masih abu-abu kepastiannya. Tapi mereka begitu mempercayainya. Dan apa akibatnya? Dunia menjadi bersitegang dan si botak jelek yang ingin hidup abadi itu membunuh seluruh anak lelaki yang lahir pada hari yang diramalkan itu.

.

Tolol.

.

.

Pikirkan jika seandainya mereka menggunakan akal sehat mereka. Semua itu tidak masuk akal. Mereka dipermainkan oleh sebuah ramalan. Bukankah itu konyol?

.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setidaknya ia bersyukur semua perang kegelapan itu telah berakhir tujuh tahun silam. Ia hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya. Menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, memiliki anak yang cantik dan lucu, membersihkan nama baik muggle di mata dunia sihir. Ini semua impiannya.

.

.

Tapi, masih ada satu impiannya yang belum terwujud.

.

.

Meskipun sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja dan berjalan normal, tapi ia merasa semua ini terlalu mudah. Tidak, ia tahu betapa beratnya untuk menuju semua kebahagian ini. Jangan pernah membahas soal perjuangan dan pengorbanan pada Hermione karena kedua kata itu sudah diluar kepalanya. Ia jelas-jelas tahu bagaimana rasa semua itu.

.

Ia juga kehilangan banyak orang yang ia sayangi karena peperangan itu. Semua ini bermula dari ramalan bodoh itu..

Sifat egoisnya masih melekat di dirinya. Wajar, itu hal manusiawi kan? Siapapun boleb bersikap egois. Sudah lama ia bertanya-bertanya akan hal ini dan sampai saat ini ia masih memikirkannya.

.

.

Bagaimana seandainya ramalan tentang pemicu amarah Voldemort itu tidak pernah ada?

.

Itu tandanya mereka tidak harus melewati semua peperangan yang telah berlalu itu kan?

.

.

Tidak juga. Banyak sekali hal yang Hermione pikirkan tentang hal ini. Jika seandanya ramalan itu tak pernah ada, ia tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana aksi Voldemort untuk membuat dirinya semakin abadi dan menguasai dunia. Ia tak akan pernah tau bagaimana gerakan radikal Voldemort bersama antek-anteknya yang bernama Death Eater itu.

.

Ramalan itu membuat secercah harapan bagi dunia sihir. Voldemort dapat dimusnahkan. Bukankah itu hal yang baik untuk didengar?

.

Tapi tetap saja, konyol rasanya mempercayai hal itu. Bukankah semuanya jadi terkonspirasi akan ramalan itu?

.

Ia ingin mengubah semua itu. Untuk membuat Voldemort menghentikan aksi radikalnya, membuat orang-orang tidak dengan mudahnya mempercayai sebuah ramalan dan ia ingin mengubah nasib dunia sihir.

Ya, meskipun ia tau kenyataannya ia telah menyelamatkan dunia bersama kedua sahabatnya, Harry dan kini suami tercintanya, Ron dari kegelapan. Tapi, tidak bolehkah ia sedikit egois? Untuk merubah nasib dunia sihir tanpa harus melalui semua lika liku yang menyakitkan bagi semua pihak?

Hermione menatap percikan api unggun yang melahap kayu-kayu bakarnya. Ia tak sadar berapa lama ia melamun menatap objek yang sama daritadi hanya untuk memikirkan keegoisan bodohnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa empuknya dan berjalan menuju jendelanya. Kini objek pandangannya berganti menjadi langit yang berawan dan tak berbintang. Pemandangan yang tak sesuai harapannya, namun itu bukan masalah besar.

.

Besok adalah malam natal. Ron dan Harry pergi bersama anak-anak mereka ke The Burrow. Yeah, seperti yang mereka lakukan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hermione seharusnya ikut bersama mereka sekarang, namun ia berdalih bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia tinggal dan besok baru ia bisa pergi ke sana.

.

Ron sedikit curiga, namun ia mempercayainya karena Hermione memang tidak bohong seutuhnya. Pada kenyataannya Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir memberikannya banyak pekerjaan sekalipun ini malam natal. Jadi dengan rasa prihatin, Ron membiarkan Hermione tetap berada dirumah mereka untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

.

Sebenarnya semua mudah diselesaikan dalam waktu singkat. Secara, kita berbicara tentang Hermione Jean Granger, si Jenius. Ia akan menuntaskan semuanya dalam sekejap.

.

Entahlah, masalah ini membuatnya benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kan? Ya, kalian bisa mengatakannya konyol tepat di ujung hidungnya.

.

Hermione menghela nafas dan ia menoleh ke arah langit yang tidak sesuai harapannya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia tidur.

.

.

Semua keegoisannya tak berarti.

.

.

Ini malam natal. Semua orang bisa berharap sesuatu pada Santa dan niscaya harapanmu akan terkabul, meskipun ia tahu itu hanya mitos belaka. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan ia bermimpi dan berharap?

Hermione membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Meninggalkan harapan kelabu dan impian tak masuk akalnya dengan tawa ironi. Ia tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Semua ini murni ke egoisannya.

.

Impian yang menggelikan.

.

Hermione membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang miliknya dan Ron dengan senyaman mungkin. Posisinya menghadap ke arah jendela dengan tirai yang sengaja ia buka. Menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut hangat nan nyaman, membuatnya kemudian terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

Dan ia tak sadar bahwa itu tengah malam dan itu jam dimana Santa bekerja untuk mengabulkan permohonan anak yang berlaku baik.

* * *

HERMIONE menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa disekelilingnya terlalu ricuh dan terlalu berisik. Begitu banyak langkah kaki, suara-suara orang yang berbincang-bincang, dan suara benda-benda bergesekan maupun berdentingan disekitarnya. Tidak, ia tak bisa tinggal diam saja. Ia harus menghentikan sesuatu yang membuat tidurnya tak nyaman.

.

Hermione membuka matanya dan ia terduduk secara otomatis. Dan yang ia dapati benar-benar membuatnya melotot dan kaget bukan main.

.

Ia terbangun pada sebuah gang kecil yang sepi. Matanya mengitari sekelilingnya dan ia merasa asing akan bangunan-bangunan disampingnya yang kemungkinan sebuah toko itu. Tapi ia merasa familiar dengan suasana ini. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan rasa keterkejutannya tidak sampai pada itu saja. Ia kaget bahwa ia mengenali tempat ini.

Ini merupakan persimpangan gang menuju Knockturn Alley! Ya, dia tidak mungkin salah lagi. Pantas saja di luar gang terdapat banyak orang berkerumunan, sedangkan di gang tempat dimana ia berada saat ini tak ada yang melewati sama sekali. Jelas ia merasa sangat familiar akan tempat ini.

.

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, mengapa ia bisa ada disini?

.

Hermione mengecek dirinya sendiri. Ia masih berpenampilan seperti tadi malam sebelum ia tidur; rambut digelung asal-asalan, sweater merah maroon dengan kemeja putih didalamnya, celana jeans dan kaus kaki kelabunya. Sialan, ia tak mengenakan sepatu di tengah salju seperti ini!

Seketika ia sadar sarafnya mulai merasakan kedinginan saat ia menyadari tak mengenakan alas kaki yang memadai di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya dan menemukan syal berwarna hijau yang seakan-akan sengaja tergeletak didekat di dinding toko dengan cat berwarna navi itu. Ia segera mengambil syal itu dan melilitkannya ke lehernya sebelum sensasi dingin itu benar-benar menyergap dirinya.

.

Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak cukup membuatnya hangat sebelum ia bisa mengenakan sepatu!

.

Hermione menjadi sangat tolol ketika ia berjalan dengan sangat aneh karena rasa dingin yang menerpa telapak kakinya. Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari gang tersebut, menuju keramaian berada. Ia harus menemukann sesuatu yang bisa mengalasi kakinya dengan layak dan terjauhkan dari rasa dingin.

Tapi baru saja ia keluar dari gang tersebut, orang-orang disekitarnya rela berhenti demi memandangnya dengan cara yang aneh, seakan-akan Hermione merupakan hal yang paling aneh yang pernah mereka temui. Mereka semua mengenakan setelan kuno dan oh, apakah itu gaun? Apa sekarang ada pesta atau apa? Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

.

Mencoba untuk mengabaikan pandangan mereka semua, ia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan kakinya. Oh ayolah, kaus kaki saja tidaklah cukup!

.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya karena ia mulai risih akan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya seakan-akan tatapan mereka bisa menelanjangi Hermione detik itu juga. Apa yang salah dari Hermione? Oh apa ini karena ia tak mengenakan sepatu sehingga mereka menganggapnya konyol? Siapa sebenernya yang aneh disini? Mereka bahkan jauh lebih aneh dengan pakaian kuno seperti itu. Sebenarnya hidup dizaman apa mereka sih?

.

"Daily Prophet, Miss?"

.

Hermione berhenti sejenak saat seorang pria separuh baya dengan kumis putihnya menawarkan Daily Prophet padanya. Sejenak Hermione ragu untuk membelinya karena ia tak membawa uang sama sekali pada dirinya dan-

.

Apa ini?

.

Hermione meraba sakunya dan ia mendapati ada kantung hitam yang berat terikat. Hermione membukanya dan mendapati banyak kepingan sickle dan galleon didalamnya. Sial, punya siapa ini? Hermione tak pernah ingat bahwa ia membawa semua ini. Tak mau berpikir terlalu lama, ia membeli Daily Prophet dengan memberikan pria penjual koran itu dengan beberapa sickle yang ia temukan di kantung hitam itu.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus membeli koran ini. Mungkin karena ia kasihan terhadap penjual koran Daily Prophet yang sudah separuh baya itu. Tidak ada salahnya beramal kan? Tanpa pikir panjang, Hermione mendekap Daily Prophetnya tanpa perlu repot-repot membacanya. Tidak dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini.

.

Masalahnya, darimana ia mendapatkan kantung yang berisi penuh sickle dan galleon itu? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hermione berhenti berjalan ketika ia mendapati toko _Boot and Shoemaker for Witches and Wizards_ telah disampingnya.

Mungkin ia bisa membeli sepatu sekarang. Mengingat ia memiliki kantung hitam yang tak jelas datang darimana itu. Tapi kemudian ia mengernyit heran. Seingatnya bangunan _Boot and Shoemaker for Witches and Wizards_ tidak seperti ini. Ini terlihat lebih... baru dan kokoh. Entahlah, seingatnya toko sepatu ini lusuh.

.

Dengan segala kebingungan dan rasa penasaran yang menerpa dirinya, Hermione memasuki toko sepatu itu. Bel berdenting, menandakan bahwa Hermione telah melewati pintu toko ini. Suasana di dalam toko cukup ramai. Ya, ramai dengan para penyihir mengenakan pakaian kuno yang menggelikan. Apakah sekarang mereka tengah mengadakan kontes gaun atau apa?

Hermione segera mengitari rak sepatu dan memilih sepatu mana yang cocok untuk kakinya. Jantungnya nyaris copot ketika ia dikejutkan seseorang dengan senyum lebar mengembang ada dihadapannya.

.

"Halo, Miss. Kau memerlukan bantuan?"

.

Hermione berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Pelayan sialan. "Ah, ya. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu untuk... kakiku."

.

Pelayan wanita dengan tubuh tambun dan senyuman lebar itu memandang ke arah kaki Hermione dan ia memandang Hermione aneh. Ya, orang gila mana yang hanya mengenakan kaus kaki kemana-mana dimusim dingin seperti ini?

.

"Terjadi sesuatu dengan sepatuku," kilah Hermione dengan senyuman kikuknya agar ia tak perlu ditatap aneh seperti itu. Dan benar saja, pelayan wanita bertubuh tambun itu dengan segera melupakannya dan senyumannya semakin melebar.

.

"Aku sangat bisa membantumu untuk memilihkan sepatu yang cocok untukmu, Nona Cantik." Ujarnya riang dan oh, bahkan ia mengedipkan satu matanya pada Hermione. "Ah, kurasa kau memerlukan sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman kau kenakan. Ayo ikuti aku, raknya ada disebelah sana."

.

Hermione mengikutinya dan wanita itu mengoceh tentang sepatu terbaru yang sangat trendi sepanjang tahun. Hermione tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena saat ini ia ditatap oleh beberapa pasang mata yang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi pandangan aneh itu yang ditujukan padanya. Apa yang salah pada dirinya?

.

"Dan ini Boot kebanggaan toko kami," wanita itu menyodorkan sepasang boot kulit berwarna coklat gelap dengan rumbai berwarna senada, dengan penuh rasa bangga. Hermione mengernyit. Jelas ini bukan seleranya. "Ini sangat cocok untukmu, Miss. Apalagi dengan fashionmu yang cukup... _nyentrik_."

.

Wanita itu memandang Hermione dari atas hingga ujung kaki dengan pandangan yang sama dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya tadi. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tadi dia bilang apa? _Nyentrik_?

.

.

Demi jenggot jelek Merlin! Yang ia kenakan hanyalah sweater dan jeans!

.

.

"Tapi aku menyukai selera fashionmu, Nona Manis." Ia mengerling sekali lagi pada Hermione dan tetap pada senyumannya. Hermione bertanya-tanya apa wanita itu tidak takut mulutnya robek dengan senyuman lebar seperti itu. "Aku akan memberikanmu potongan harga karena ini malam natal."

Hermione merasa tidak enak hati untuk menolaknya karena demi Merlin, sepatu boot pilihannya benar-benar bukan seleranya. "Err, mungkin kau bisa tunjukkan aku model lainnya? Kurasa aku kurang tertarik dengan yang ini."

Ia berkata sopan dan jujur bukan? Wanita itu melunturkan senyumannya segera. Senyuman lebar itu menghilang entah kemana. Ini tidak bagus. Dia tidak senang Hermione menolak pilihannya. "Kau yakin? Ini adalah barang terfavorit dan terlaris di tahun ini."

.

"Aku yakin seutuhnya."

.

Ya, sudah cukup berdebat untuk sepatu boot menggelikan itu.

.

"Aku akan memberimu harga spesial, hanya untuk hari ini." wanita itu bersikeras. Sialan, ia akan tetap memaksa Hermione memilih sepatu boot menggelikan itu. "Kau tidak percaya bahwa ini barang terpopular di tahun 1945 ini?"

.

Hermione sontak mengernyitkan alisnya, " _Maaf?_ Tadi kau bilang tahun berapa?"

.

"1945," wanita dengan pipi membengkak itu malah balas mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

.

"Maksudmu, ini tahun... _1945?"_

 _._

"Hey, Nona." Wanita itu terkikik, menganggap Hermione layaknya seorang idiot. "Aku tahu tahun baru sebentar lagi. Tapi tetap saja kan? Kita masih hidup di tahun 1945. Kau sudah tak sabar akan tahun baru, bukan?"

.

.

Tidak mungkin.

.

.

Ini mustahil. Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak, tidak. Ini mustahil untuk terjadi. Dia hanya bercanda kan? 1945? Yang benar saja!

.

"Mr. Riddle, anda benar-benar beruntung! Stok sepatu yang kau sukai benar-benar tinggal tersisa sepasang." Suara wanita yang melengking disampingnya mengintrupsinya. Hermione seketika menoleh saat ia mengenali nama yang disebutkan wanita pelayan lainnya itu. "Ada potongan harga khusus untukmu-"

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam klimis, postur tubuh yang tegap yang dibalut jubah hitam juga syal hijau tua, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Hermione adalah parasnya yang menawan itu ada di sampingnya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Hermione membeku saat ia menatap seseorang yang dipanggil Mr. Riddle oleh wanita pelayan lainnya itu. Mulutnya semakin menganga lebar tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Mustahil.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Author's time:**

A double-shot for Christmas edition and for my first story on FFN. Mungkin ceritanya sedikit mainstream, saya tidak mempermasalahkan jika kalian berpikir demikian karena saya sadar seutuhnya (LOL). Maaf untuk 1st chapter yang mungkin terlalu pendek. Sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikannya hanya oneshot, tapi ya sudahlah double-shot aja(?). I know i'm absurd, guys. The next chapter will be post tomorrow. Saya akan buat lebih panjang dari chapter yang ini, i promise. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Saya benar-benar menghargai anda. Apalagi jika anda berkenan mereview cerita ini.

Best Regards,

 ** _omonaigu_**


	2. Semua Rahasiamu

**ONE DAY FOR CHRISTMAS**

.

.

.

By: **omonaigu**

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam klimis, postur tubuh yang tegap yang dibalut jubah hitam juga syal hijau tua, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Hermione adalah parasnya yang menawan itu ada di sampingnya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Hermione membeku saat ia menatap seseorang yang dipanggil Mr. Riddle oleh wanita pelayan lainnya itu. Mulutnya semakin menganga lebar tak percaya.

.

.

Mustahil.

.

.

* * *

Dengan sendirinya, Hermione melangkah mundur ke belakang. Perasaan shock bukan main itu menyergapinya dan kemudian perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa takut. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin pria disampingnya ini adalah Tom Riddle.

"Mr. Riddle, khusus untukmu ambilah dengan setengah harga. Sudah sepantasnya pemuda pintar dan hebat sepertimu mendapakatkannya dimalam natal yang indah ini. Hanya untuk hari ini."

Wanita yang melayani Riddle itu tersenyum genit yang menggelikan juga pujian yang berlebihan. Namun pria itu hanya menatapnya datar. Sedetik kemudian ia menunjukkan senyuman menawannya yang mematikan. "Terima kasih, Miss Dunn. Tolong bungkuskan sepatu ini."

"A-aku akan segera membungkusnya. Tolong tunggu disini sebentar," dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan pipi meronanya. Hermione menegang. Ini benar-benar mustahil untuk terjadi.

"Nona, sebenarnya kau ini jadi beli atau tidak?" Suara pelayan wanita itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, dengan wajah tak enak dipandang.

"A-aku," Hermione melirik ke sampingnya dan ia mendapati Tom Riddle tengah menatapnya. Oh sial, sial, sial! Pangeran Kegelapan sedang menatapmu!

Hermione dengan cepat meraih boot dari pelayan wanita berbadan tambun itu dan dengan segera mengenakannya. Persetan dengan betapa menggelikannya sepatu boot ini.

"Aku ambil ini." Hermione dengan tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan kantung hitamnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping galleon. Ia tak peduli berapa harganya. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari sini dan terbebaskan dari tatapan Lord Voldenort muda. Dia harus pergi!

"Tapi Miss, uangmu terlalu-"

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," ujar Hermione dengan cepat. Ia kemudian melirik lagi ke samping kanannya dan Tom Riddle masih menatapnya. Sial, dia bemar-benar harus sialan keluar dari toko ini sesegera mungkin!

Hermione kemudian berusaha membuat raut wajahnya senormal mungkin. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan aura ketakutannya, tapi setidaknya ia harus membuat gimik sewajar mungkin. Dengan usaha menyembunyikan semua rasa ketakutannya, Hermione melesat cepat keluar dari toko itu.

Begitu ia benar-benar telah diluar toko Boot and Shoemaker for Witches and Wizards , ia baru bisa mengingat bagaimana caranya bernafas. Tidak, dia masih belum cukup aman dengan berada diluar toko ini. Ayolah, Tom Riddle ada didalamnya! Ia harus menjauh sejauh mungkin dari toko ini.

Maka dari itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan Diagon Alley yang sesak dengan kerumunan orang yang sedang mencari kebutuhan mereka di saat natal. Ia tak tau harus menuju kemana. Ia terlalu kaget untuk mencerna semua kejadian yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini disatu waktu yang bersamaan.

Hermione mengeratkan dekapannya pada Daily Prophet yang ia beli itu sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Namun tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah menuju tempat dimana ia terbangun tadi. Ya, gang gelap nan sepi di persimpangan gang menuju Knockturn Alley.

Ia tak pernah tau kenapa kakinya membawanya kesini, namun inilah tempat yang menurutnya aman saat ini. Jalanan sepi menuju Knockturn Alley, tempat berkumpulnya para penyihir hitam bisa menjadi tempat yang aman bagi Hermione.

 _Sungguh ironi,_ pikir Hermione murung.

Hermione menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok bangunan yang mengapit gang kecil tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merosot dan sekarang, ia jadi terduduk di jalanan yang penuh salju ini. Ya ini lebih baik, setidaknya ia telah mendapatkan sepatu untuk menghangatkan kakinya kan?

.

Mari kita fokus terhadap masalah yang benar-benar sialan serius menimpa Hermione.

.

Hermione seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia buru-buru mengambil Daily Prophetnya yang ia masukan kedalam sweaternya. Kemudian segera saja ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sampul halaman pertama Daily Prophet.

.

 **' _Sekalipun Malam Natal, Grindelwald Semakin Meresahkan Dunia Sihir. Bagaimana nasib tahun 1946 nanti?_** _'_

.

Hermione merasa sangat tolol. Mengapa ia tidak membacanya daritadi saja?

Tiba-tiba saja pelipis Hermione mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Seakan-akan semuanya telah jelas. Pertama, dia terbangun tiba-tiba dipersimpangan gang menuju Knockturn Alley. Kedua, kantung hitam yang berisi banyak kepingan sickle dan galleon didalamnya. Dan sekarang, ia harus bertemu dengan Lord Voldemort diusianya yang masih muda. Apakah ini sebuah lelucon?

.

Ini semua hanya mimpikan?

.

Jelas-jelas semua ini mustahil. Ya, ia hanya perlu kembali tidur dan bangun ke kehidupan sesungguhnya. Sesimpel itu.

.

Jadi, yang dilakukan Hermione saat ini adalah ia mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya seperti semula dan memejamkan matanya -persetan dengan salju yang dingin setengah mati. Terlelaplah, terlelaplah dan buka matamu-

.

Tidak. Cara itu tidak berhasil.

.

Hermione mendudukkan dirinya dan ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa disini dan apa tujuan dari semua ini?

Terdampar pada tempat yang kau kenali tapi sangat asing dan pada tahun yang benar-benar tak masuk akal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Jelas semua ini sangat tidak baik!

Hermione mendekap dirinya sendiri lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia nyaris menangis, dan ia menyesal setengah mati karena tidak ikut bersama Ron untuk pergi ke The Burrow. Bila ia pergi bersama Ron dan anaknya, Rose, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti sekarang ini.

Sekarang ia buta arah. _Apa maksud dari semua ini?_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Miss?"

Hermione mendangakkan kepalanya dan ia mendapati pria yang sengaja ia jauhi, kini berlutut dengan satu kaki tepat disampingnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; berharap bahwa semua ini hanya khayalannya. Namun itu sia-sia. Tom Riddle tetap berada disampingnya dengan membawa tas belanjaannya.

Hermione benci untuk mengakui ini, tapi sepertinya hal tak masuk akal ini benar-benar kenyataan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha membuat sebuah senyuman. Sangat aneh rasanya harus memberikan senyuman pada seseorang yang telah membuatmu sengsara dalam hidupmu selama ini. Hermione menepuk-nepukkan pantatnya untuk menepis salju-salju yang menempel padanya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Oh tidak, kini bahkan ia menaikan satu alisnya. Ini benar-benar buruk. Tom Riddle tidak mungkin datang secara kebetulan dan menemukan dirinya disini lalu bertanya apa-kau-baik-baik-saja semudah itu. Sialan, ia pasti telah mengikuti Hermione!

"Y-ya," Hermione berdeham kecil dan ia benci tidak menemukan suara percaya dirinya disaat-saat seperti ini. "K-kurasa aku harus.. pergi."

Disaat Hermione hendak pergi sekilat mungkin dari hadapan seorang Tom Riddle, gerakannya tertahan. Karena apa? Karena saat ini Tom menahan lengannya. Seketika perasaan Hermione tidak enak.

.

Ini sebuah petaka.

.

"Kau mengenalku."

.

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

.

Hermione memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ini benar-benar sebuah situasi yang tidak baik karena ia ketahuan secepat itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menarik perhatian Tom di toko tadi. Jelas ia merasa penasaran akan tingkah Hermione yang mendadak ketakutan saat menatapnya dan padahal mereka tidak kenal sama sekali. Idiot.

Hermione lebih memilih bungkam. Ia tak ingin menjawab yang satu itu karena ia sadar, bila ia berkilah itu akan percuma. Kita sedang berhadapan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan disini.

Tom menarik lengan Hermione untuk berada dihadapannya. Tom menunjukan senyum simpulnya dan memandang Hermione dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Percayalah, atmosfer diantara mereka benar-benar hitam dan itu buruk.

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Tom bersuara lagi. Cengkraman tangannya dilengan Hermione belum dilepaskannya. Seolah-olah Hermione adalah barang buruan yang bisa kabur kapan saja bila tidak dicengkram. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ada orang yang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bisa menjadi sangat ketakutan saat menatapku?"

Hermione mengeraskan rahangnya. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dipelipisnya sekalipun saat ini musim dingin. Tom mendekatkan tubuhnya selangkah lebih dekat pada Hermione. Hermione tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Tom Riddle setinggi ini. Kini senyum simpulnya menguap entah kemana. Yang ada hanya ekspresi datar yang mengerikan dan sangat mengintimidasi.

Persetan dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Ia bisa melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Kenapa itu menjadi sangat penting untukmu?"

Tom menatap matanya, tepat di manik matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia memberikan Hermione senyuman terbaiknya yang mematikan. Senyuman yang ditunjukkan pada pelayan wanita di toko tadi hingga membuatnya tersipu. Tapi itu tidak menimbulkan pengaruh apapun untuk Hermione.

"Jelas ini sangat penting." Ucapnya dengan nada selembut sutra. Apa cara ia berbicara memang seperti itu? Harry tak pernah menceritakan tentang hal ini padanya. "Biasanya, untuk orang yang baru bertemu denganku pertama kali akan menunjukan respon yang baik -tersipu atau hal seperti itu. Tapi kau tidak."

Tom melanjutkan perkataannya dengan rahangnya yang mengeras, "Kau kaget dan ketakutan."

.

 _Bagaimana aku tidak kaget dan ketakutan? Kau Lord Voldemort, Demi Merlin!_

 _._

"Jadi, siapa kau sesungguhnya?"

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, "Akan lebih bijak jika kau melepaskan cengkraman tanganmu dari lenganku."

"Ah, maafkan atas ketidaksopananku." Tom melepas cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Hermione dan ia memasang senyumanannya lagi. "Kau tau, kadang-kadang kita perlu melakukan hal itu agar tangkapan kita tak lolos."

 _Perumpamaan yang baik, Tom. Dia benar-benar menganggapku sebuah tangkapan._

"Waktuku tidak banyak, Miss." Tom memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jubahnya dan ia mengintimidasi Hermione lagi dengan tatapannya. "Kalau dilihat dari tampilanmu, kau bukan berasal dari sini. Dari pakaiannu dan oh yeah, kau menggunakan sebuah celana."

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. _Apa yang salah dengan mengenakan sebuah celana?_

"Kau jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari sini dan kemudian kau berada di Knockturn Alley dengan tampang frustasi seperti itu." Kata Tom dengan segala ke soktauannya. "Dan hei, jangan sekali-sekali memadu padankan sweater merahmu dengan syal hijaumu itu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau seorang Tom Riddle ternyata banyak bicara dan sangat fanatik terhadap warna asramanya." Sindir Hermione dengan nada sinis.

Tom membeku. Ia terlihat tidak senang dan tampang datarnya itu muncul kembali.

"Aku juga baru tahu ada seorang gadis yang mengetahui namaku bahkan warna asramaku sebelum aku memperkenalkan diriku."

Hermione melebarkan matanya. Apa ia tadi baru saja menyebutkan nama Tom? Bodoh. Ia benar-benar tamat seutuhnya saat ini. Ia melakukannya tanpa sadar!

"Cepat katakan siapa kau sebenarnya," suara Tom berubah menjadi sebuah ancaman.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh takut. Yang kau hadapi saat ini hanyalah Tom Riddle. Dia belum menjadi Voldemort seutuhnya.

"Aku hanya seorang penyihir,"

"Begitu pula aku," ujar Tom makin tak sabaran. "Perlu kau ketahui, Miss Keras Kepala. Aku tak suka menunggu."

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguku."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, eh?" Tom menyeringai.

Hermione menarik nafas panjang, "Dengar Riddle, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan biarkan aku pergi sekarang."

"Tidak semudah itu, Miss." Tom menggelengkan kepalanya dengan seringai bibirnya. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya emosi. "Katakan sekarang atau kau akan terluka."

Tom kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan dengan gerakan teramat pelan, ia mengacungkannya ke hadapan Hermione. Hermione tertawa mencemooh. Dengan menjentikkan jarinya, tongkat sihir kebanggannya keluar dari lengan bajunya dan merosot hingga sampai ke tangan Hermione. "Kau kira aku takut?"

Tom merasa ditantang. _Gadis macam apa dia sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak takut?_

"Jangan menantangku. Kau akan menyesal nanti."

 _Ya, hentikan Hermione! Kau akan benar-benar membuatnya marah!_

"Benarkah? Aku meragukannya." Mulut terkutuk! Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk benar-benar menantang Tom Riddle!

Dia bisa melihat Riddle menaikkan satu alis tapi seringainya masih di tempat. Selanjutnya Riddle mengangkat tongkatnya dan melemparkan mantra jingga. Itu bukan mantra yang berbahaya dan Hermione jelas dengan mudah menangkisnya. Kenapa dia hanya mengeluarkan mantra kecil seperti itu?

Riddle harus mengakui, gadis ini tidak buruk. "Jadi kau bisa menangkis mantra, huh?"

"Bahkan lebih dari bayanganmu, Voldemort."

Perkataan yang benar-benar membuat Tom Riddle melototkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya berubah menakutkan. Hermione benar-benar telah menyulut api pada korek. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi sebuah petaka.

"Sepertinya kau tau jauh lebih banyak tentang diriku lebih dari ekspetasiku." Tom mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tak mengeluarkan sebuah kutukan lagi. Melainkan saat ini ia semakin mendekati Hermione dan itu membuat Hermione otomatis berjalan mundur selangkah.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku sangat penasaran." Tom menyeringai. Ini akan semakin sulit untuk Hermione. Tom menodongkan tongkatnya pada dagu Hermione dan percayalah, ditodong oleh Lord Voldemort saat muda tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang tua. Seketika tubuh Hermione menegang. Otaknya kosong mendadak.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi," Tom berbisik, namun semuanya terdengar sangat jelas. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Hermione kehilangan akal. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Hei, nyawanya tengah terancam sekarang! Otaknya berputar cepat, memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan. Sedetik kemudian, mulutnya berkata. "Apa kau tak pernah dengar istilah penggemar?"

.

Bodoh.

.

Dari sekian ada alasan yang ada, Hermione memilih untuk mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai penggemar Tom Riddle. Tak adakah opsi yang lebih buruk dari pada ini?

.

"Aku hanya seorang penyihir." lanjut Hermione. Ia membuat suaranya lebih meyakinkan dari sebelumnya. Kali ini ia membuat raut wajah yang tersipu agar semakin membuat Tom percaya. "Dan aku seorang penggemarmu."

Keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua. Tom menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jelas-jelas dia tidak percaya akan ucapan Hermione barusan. Itu alasan yang bodoh untuk disaat genting seperti ini.

"Kau kira aku percaya?" Tom berdesis dengan nada yang menakutkan. "Orang yang tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya mendadak bisa menjadi seorang penggemarku. Lucu."

Ya, Hermione tau itu konyol! Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tau mengapa harus mendeklarasikan demikian.

"Kau itu sangat..." menjijikkan. "Terkenal, Riddle. Penggemarmu sangat banyak dan kau harus mengetahui itu."

Mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, membuat Hermione ingin muntah. Ia tidak sudi memuji Kau-Tau-Siapa.

Selangkah lebih dekat dan Hermione mundur selangkah. "Ya, aku tahu aku terkenal dan punya banyak penggemar. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengetahui nama itu, dan kau," Tom memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Kali ini tatapan matanya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hermione dan secara otomatis Hermione juga dibuat berjalan mundur demi menjauhinya. "Mengetahui itu yang bahkan tak ada satupun orang didunia ini mengetahuinya."

Celaka. Hermione tidak tau jika tak ada yang mengetahui tentang masalah nama Voldemort dimasa ini. Apa dia belum memberitahukannya kepada para pengikutnya? Harry tak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya. Ia kehilangan petunjuk seutuhnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

"A-aku bisa meramal." Hermione bersuara, sebelum Tom melontarkan pertanyaan yang serupa perihal siapa dirinya. "Aku bisa mengetahui apa hal yang menjadi rahasia seseorang."

Tom berhenti sejenak hanya untuk berdecih. Ia memajukan langkah kakinya lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya sampai pada akhirnya punggung Hermione menatap tembok. Ini benar-benar situasi yang buruk. Ia terkunci seutuhnya saat ini!

Tom semakin membuat Hermione terkurung dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang tembok dibelakang Hermione. Ia membuat seringai yang begitu mengintimidasi. "Oh, benarkah?"

Hermione mengangguk cepat. Ia terlalu gugup untuk semua ini. Entah mengapa Hermione merasa predikatnya sebagai wanita jenius itu lenyap. Kenapa ia mengaku bisa meramal?!

"Katakan apa saja rahasiaku."

Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Kini ia sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat dinginnya. Jelas-jelas ia paham benar apa saja rahasia-rahasia yang dimiliki Voldemort. Sejenak ia lebih memilih bungkam, namun begitu melihat tatapan Tom yang semakin tajam, akhirnya Hermione bersuara.

"Kau telah membunuh Myrtle." Kata Hermione dengan nada tanpa keraguan. "Kau membuatnya sebagai hocrux pertamamu."

Tom menganga tak percaya. Ia tak pernah percaya ada yang mengetahui hal ini, yah kecuali Professor Dumbledore yang memang mencurigainya. Tapi semua itu dapat ia tutupi dan rahasia itu aman hingga saat ini. Seketika Tom semakin curiga dengan gadis ini. Jangan-jangan dia ada hubungannya dengan si Dumbledore itu.

"Apa kau adalah suruhan Dumbledore?"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya, ia bingung namun ia segera sadar mengapa Tom sampai berpikir seperti itu. Ya, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui ini hanya Dumbledore. Ia tak ingin Tom curiga. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menuduhku begitu?"

"Karena dilihat dari tingkahmu demikian,"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, apakah Dumbledore tahu perihal nama lainmu, Voldemort?" Tantang Hermione. "Apakah Dumbledore tahu jika kau memiliki pengikut kecil-kecilanmu? Death Eater? Dan tentang kau membunuh pamanmu lalu menjadikannya hocrux keduamu?"

Hermione menarik nafas panjang. Ia belum selesai bicara. "Aku bisa beberkan semua yang aku lihat. Voldemort, tuduhanmu itu tak beralasan. Aku adalah penggemarmu dan aku bisa melihat rahasiamu. Hanya itu."

Tom mati kutu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jelas Si Tua Dumbledore tak pernah mengetahui hal itu sebelum ia mempublikasikannya sendiri ke dunia. Wanita ini benar-benar membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Jika dia menggunakan Legilimens, itu tidak mungkin. Karena Tom telah mengunci rapat-rapat dan pertahanannya sangat kuat. Lagipula Tom bisa merasakan ketika seseorang hendak merasuki pikirannya.

Masalahnya wanita ini tak sama sekali melakukannya. Lalu bagaimana dia mengetahuinya?

Dia naik pitam, itu sudah pasti. Namun ia ingin sedikit mempermainkannya.

"Baiklah, _penggemar_." Ucap Tom dengan nada yang mendadak melembut. Tapi Hermione sadar itu adalah sebuah sarkasme. "Kau _penggemarku_ dan tidak baik bukan jika aku tak mengetahui namamu?"

Hermione terdiam beberapa saat. Apakah ia harus memberitahu tentang namanya? _Tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu_. "A-andine Dellaine,"

Nama sialan siapa pula yang ia kenakan? Otaknya benar-benar berpikir cepat. Terlalu cepat.

"Miss Dellaine, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujarnya sopan mendadak. Ia tersenyum, namun semua itu penuh dengan kepalsuan. "Suatu kebanggaan bisa bertemu seorang _penggemar_ yang bisa mengetahui hampir seluruh rahasiaku."

Sebuah sarkasme lagi yang keluar dari mulut Tom. Entah kenapa Hermione tidak kaget.

Tanpa diduga, Tom mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hermione dan kemudian ia berbisik, "Mau berkencan denganku seharian?" Bisiknya menggoda. "Aku tak terima penolakan."

.

Dan Hermione merasa ini adalah hari yang paling buruk yang pernah ada.

.

* * *

 **Author's Time:**

I'M SO SORRY FOR SUPER LATE POSTTTT. YOU CAN BLAME AND HATE ME AS LONG AS YOU WANT, COZ I DESERVE FOR IT. Saya waktu itu janji untuk menyelesaikan chapter kedua sebagai chapter terakhir, namun kenyataannya saya tak bisa. Ini akan menjadi 3 chapter. Awalnya saya berpikir ini akan mudah diselesaikan segera, tapi selama saya mau upload cerita baru selalu ada penghalangnya. Saya juga manusia, yang punya banyak masalah pribadi. Dengan hati saya yang paling terdalam, tolong mafkan atas kesalahan saya yang tak tepat janji. But, i hope y'all like this chapter. At least, would you still mind to give me a review? Because i will feel so honor for every ur review :)

.

NB : Kalau kalian menemukan banyak typo, i'm so sorry for that.

.

Best Regards,

 ** _omonaigu_**


	3. Berakhir?

**ONE DAY FOR CHRISTMAS**

.

.

By: **omonaigu**

Dedicated to **All of My Super Readers, thanks for your patience.**

.

.

.

TENTU saja Tom tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

.

Setelah membongkar hampir semua rahasianya, dia kira dia bisa lolos begitu saja? Tolol.

.

Si Dellaine ini telah bermain-main dengan iblis dan Tom akan dengan senang hati melayaninya.

.

.

"Darimana asalmu?"

.

.

Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul dari Tom setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka berdua. Kini mereka tengah berjalan menelurusi Diagon Alley. Tom tak tau kemana tujuan pasti mereka, tapi yang jelas ia harus mengorek informasi dari si wanita sialan ini.

Kesan pertama saat ia melihat Andine Dellaine ini adalah bahwa dia gadis yang terlalu kaku. Mungkin ini berefek pada saat gadis ini ketakutan melihatnya saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Dari sanalah Tom mulai curiga.

"Perancis," ujarnya singkat. Dia terlihat ragu, namun pada akhirnya wajah percaya dirinya itu kembali muncul.

Singkatnya, Tom benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Andine ini adalah penggemarnya.

"Cukup jauh," Tom mengangguk kecil. "Tapi kulihat logatmu tidak seperti orang prancis."

"O-orangtuaku orang Inggris,"

Penjelasan yang cukup logis. Namun bukan berarti itu bisa membuat Tom percaya seutuhnya. "Dan aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Andine nampak muram. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Tom. "Grindlewald," ucapnya seakan-akan semuanya telah jelas.

.

"Perang, huh?"

.

Disisi lain, Hermione merapatkan dekapannya pada dirinya sendiri. Well, sweater tidaklah cukup untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini. Ia butuh dua kali lipat lapisan untuk menghangatkan dirinya. "Aku sudah muak dengan hal itu,"

Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah. Melihat jalanan Diagon Alley yang begitu ramai disaat hari sebelum natal membuat Hermione merasa damai. Semua orang sibuk dengan belanjaan mereka masing-masing. Membeli hadiah yang terbaik untuk orang terdekat mereka adalah hal yang paling indah ditemui. Mengenai hadiah, bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Apa mereka telah melakukan tukar kado saat ini?

Hermione nyaris meneteskan air matanya. Tapi ia malah disini, terdampar ditahun yang mustahil dan bertemu dengan seorang Tom Riddle. Apakah ada penyihir yang pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya? Ia benar-benar penasaran tentang hal itu.

Disisi lain, Tom Riddle melihatnya. Ia melihat Hermione atau yang ia kenali sekarang Andine, tengah berkaca-kaca usai ia berkata bahwa ia muak dengan perang. Apa dia benar-benar terpuruk akan hal itu? "Kau tak suka dengan kegelapan?"

"Kurasa semua sudah jelas," Untuk yang satu ini, ia berkata dengan tegas. Hermione memandang jalanan dengan tatapan menerawang. Tapi kemudian gadis itu melirik ke arahnya. "Karena kegelapan aku kehilangan orangtuaku."

Semua kenangan, kenangan mengerikan yang selama ini berusaha dilupakannya, kembali membanjiri pikirannya. Selama perang, ia sudah melihat banyak hal mengerikan. Hal yang tak seorang pun harus menyaksikannya dan merasakannya. Dia telah hidup di tengah-tengah keadaan tersebut, namun ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan kenangan. Dia terus berperang.

.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya, suaranya serak entah kenapa. "Tidak seharusnya aku membuang masalahku padamu."

Yeah, tidak dengan orang yang merupakan satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia harus kehilangan orangtuanya.

"Ya, tidak seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku." Tom menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Sisi baiknya yang palsu menguap entah kemana.

.

 _Seharusnya aku sudah mengetahuinya_ , pikir Hermione sambil memutar kedua bolamatanya secara diam-diam. Mana mungkin orang sekejam dirinya mau peduli.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Perancis hingga bisa mengetahui rahasia orang?" Tom bertanya dengan nada yang super dingin.

Hermione memincingkan matanya. _Tidak bisakah rasa curiganya itu usai?_

"Kukira itu bukan suatu hal yang harus kukatakan padamu." Sindir Hermione dengan nada sinis.

Tom terkikik. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis yang setara dengannya. Maksudnya, dari cara bicaranya, kecerdasannya dan oh, bila diingat-ingat tentang duel kecil mereka tadi, sudah dipastikan Andine ini adalah penyihir hebat. Tidak ada wanita dimasanya yang bisa menangkis mantra sehebat itu.

" _Well_ , kau pasti penyihir yang hebat."

"Kau menyindir?"

"Mungkin," ucapnya cuek. "Tapi kurasa itu suatu kenyataan. Melihat dari skillmu dalam menangkis kutukan,"

Hermione nyaris tak percaya. Itu bahkan kutukan yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Ok, kau menyindirku." Hermione memutar kedua bolamatanya. Voldemort sialan.

"Aku serius," Tom memandangnya dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguhnya. "Tak banyak wanita yang bisa memainkan kutukan. Apalagi menangkisnya."

Well, itu informasi yang baru bagi Hermione. Seorang wanita jarang memainkan kutukan? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan para wanita dijaman ini?

"Kau belajar darimana?"

"Kau tahu, Riddle. Kurasa kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat dahinya berkerut. Langit sore yang indah hari ini tak membuat Hermione merasakannya. Tidak jika harus bersama Tom Riddle.

"Aku penasaran. Wajarkan bila aku bertanya?"

"Tapi itu melebihi batas." Ujar Hermione dengan tegas. Ia tak mau bila harus berbohong lebih banyak lagi. Entahlah, seharusnya ia memang harus membohongi Tom tapi ia merasa itu salah.

Tom berbalik dan menghadap padanya. Wajahnya yang sialnya memang tampan itu mengeras. Tatapan tajamnya itu kembali lagi bersamanya. Rahangnya mengeras dan demi tuhan, Hermione bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tatapannya. "Membahas perihal melebihi batas, kupikir kita tahu siapa yang lebih parah melakukannya, Dellaine."

.

 _Skakmat_.

.

Hermione tau dengan membeberkan beberapa rahasia Tom yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun adalah tindakan yang benar-benar cari mati.

Tom memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam jubahnya. "Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya lagi."

Hermione mendengus. Ia melihat ada kerumunan banyak orang disebuah toko disampingnya. Mungkin mereka tengah mengadakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka semua bersemangat? Diskon malam natal mungkin? Tapi masalahnya Hermione tak peduli.

"Aku tidak berniat menyangkalnya,"

.

' _Selamat malam semua! Keajaiban malam natal! Kami akan memilih pasangan beruntung yang paling menarik untuk malam spesial kali ini.'_ Suara seseorang dengan pengeras suara tak membuat Tom dan Hermione berhenti sampai situ saja.

.

"Senang mendengarnya, Dellaine. Setidaknya kau tahu diri."

.

 _'Dan untuk semua pasangan, bersiaplah. Karena untuk pasangan yang terpilih, akan mendapatkan makan malam spesial yang benar-benar romantis dimalam natal yang indah ini!'_

 _._

"Aku memang orang yang tau diri, Riddle. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menyangkal akan _sesuatu_ yang telah kulakukan. Aku orang yang bertanggung jawab." Hermione melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

.

 _'Kami akan memilih pasangan secara acak! Benar-benar acak dan tidak harus hanya dari orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan kita. Bukan begitu, Buggs?'_

 _._

Tom mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa kau baru saja menyindirku?"

.

' _Hahahaha! Benar sekali, mate. Pasangan ini bukan hanya mendapatkan makan malam gratis, namun yang paling spesial adalah, kami hanya melayani pasangan ini dalam satu hari. Jadi mereka akan merasakan malam yang indah tanpa gangguan dari pelanggan lainnya_.'

.

"Well, aku tak tahu kalau kau merasa tersindir."

 _._

 _'Satu hari dimalam natal! Tak sabar dengan pasangan mana kali ini yang beruntung? Kita akan menggunakan bola salju ini untuk mencari siapa pasangan paling menarik disekitar sini. Dia akan menghampirimu dan pasanganmu, lalu dia akan pecah dengan sendirinya. Menarik bukan?_ '

.

"Kau benar-benar pandai bermain dengan kata-kata, Dellaine."

.

 _'Daaann, kita akan mengarahkan bola salju ini mencari pasangan yang menarik-'_

 _._

"Aku tak tahu itu merupakan pujian apa bukan,"

.

 _'-sekarang!'_

"Kukira kau cukup _cerdas_ untuk mengetahuinya."

.

Hermione memincingkan matanya menatap Tom dengan perasaan kesal bukan main. Baik Voldemort muda ataupun tua, semua sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan.

.

"Aku- _Argh_!" Disaat ingin membalas perkataan Tom, Hermione terkesiap karena ia tiba-tiba saja merasa dilempar sebuah bola salju. Ternyata bukan hanya Hermione yang kaget, tapi Tom juga. Ia melotot dengan gayanya yang kaku karena terlalu kaget saat mendapati kepala mereka penuh dengan bola salju yang telah hancur.

 _'Ya, akhirnya kita menemukan pasangan yang menarik! Selamat love birds! Ayo, mendekat kemari!_ '

.

Baik Hermione maupun Tom menoleh bersamaan dengan tampang tak percaya. Semua kerumunan orang yang ada disana bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Apa-apaan ini?

.

 _'Ayo, kemarilah! Kalian sudah terpilih menjadi pasangan termenarik malam ini.'_

 _._

Dua orang wanita tersenyum lebar menghampiri mereka dengan kebahagian yang terpancar dengan mengenakan seragam ala maid. Mereka menggiring Tom dan Hermione menuju depan restoran mereka. Hawkins dan Buggs, sang pemilik restoran menyambut mereka dengan sangat baik. "Keajaiban natal! Bagaimana perasaan kalian menjadi pasangan paling menarik malam ini?"

Tom dan Hermione saling bertatapan. Mereka terlalu bingung akan semua hal ini. Hawkins kemudian tertawa sendiri dan berkata, "Pasangan kita cukup malu-malu rupanya, Buggs. Baiklah, mungkin kita mulai dari wanita dulu? Miss..?"

"Dellaine,"

"Miss Dellaine," Hawkins mengangguk kecil. "Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu bahwa kau dan kekasihmu terpilih sebagai pasangan paling menarik malam ini?"

Hermione bungkam ketika saat Hawkins menyebut kata kekasih. Ia merasa risih dengan perkataan itu. Saat ia hendak menyangkal bahwa mereka adalah pasangan, namun Tom segera mengambil alih jawaban Hermione. "Kami terlalu terkejut."

Semua orang bersorak dan Buggs menatap Tom dengan menggoda, "Tipikal jawaban para pasangan yang beruntung," ujarnya sambil tertawa, membawa suasana semakin meriah dan hangat. "Kau dan kekasihmu adalah orang yang beruntung dari sekian banyak orang disini. Sungguh keajaiban natal yang terjadi dalam sehari, bukan?"

"Langsung saja Buggs, kurasa pasangan kita sudah tidak sabar lagi. Biarkan mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dan kita menghibur semua orang diluar dengan nyanyian kita disini." Hawkins berceloteh. Ia tersenyum lebar dan kemudian ia bersorak. "Satu malam di hari natal yang menajubkan! Selamat!"

.

Tiba-tiba saja Hermione dan Tom merasa seperti tersedot dalam sebuah lubang yang memaksanya masuk. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka menemukan diri mereka terduduk di sebuah kursi dan meja makan secara berhadapan satu sama lain. Sihir macam apa itu tadi?

.

Kedua wanita pelayan yang mereka temui diluar tadi sudah berada disamping mereka berdua dengan senyuman yang terlampau lebar. Hermione bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa mulutnya tidak robek dengan senyuman selebar itu?

"Selamat datang di _Hawkins and Buggs's Cafè_!" Gadis maid pertama menyapa mereka dengan sapaan riang dan hangat. Rambutnya hitam dan dia terlihat aneh dengan senyumannya. "Sebelumnya aku ucapkan selamat bagi kalian berdua karena sudah terpilih sebagai pasangan termenarik di malam natal ini!"

"Selamat, kalian sangat beruntung karena ini pertama kalinya _Hawkins and Buggs's Cafè_ mengadakan acara seperti ini di malam natal." Kini giliran gadis maid kedua dengan rambut pirang stroberi itu bersuara. "Sebelumnya, kami harus tau siapa nama kalian berdua dan-"

Gadis maid kedua itu menghentikan perkataannya dan tatapannya jatuh ke Tom. Ia menatapnya dan ia tersipu. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Oh, apa gadis maid kedua itu sedang terpesona dengan Tom Riddle?

"Aku sudah tau namamu siapa. Mr. Riddle," Ujarnya malu-malu dengan suaranya yang pelan. Namun ia segera tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Hermione. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis. "Dan kau miss?"

"Andine Dellaine," lidah Hermione merasa kaku saat menyebutkan nama samarannya yang aneh itu.

"Miss Dellaine," Gadis itu mengangguk kecil hanya untuk meninggalkan kesan sopan. Padahal sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dia tak suka melihat Hermione. Apa masalahnya?

"Jadi Mr Riddle dan Miss Dellaine," Gadis maid pertama mengambil alih. Ia sepertinya sadar jika ini dibiarkan, akan ada perang hitam melebihi apa yang tengah dilakukan Grindlewald dimasa ini. "Kami akan menghidangkan hidangan terbaik kami. Tolong tunggu sebentar dan nikmati malam kalian!"

Gadis maid dengan rambut hitam itu lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar dan dengan segera ia meninggalkan Tom dan Hermione dengan membawa si pirang stroberi pergi bersamanya.

.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua.

.

Hermione melihat ke sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia tadi tidak sempat melihat ke sekelilingnya pasca kejadian dirinya tersedot tiba-tiba dan berakhir disini. Hermione baru sadar mereka berada didalam cafè dan hanya ada dia dan Tom yang berada disini. Dinding kayu dan juga perapian rumahan yang nyaman, apalagi ditambah dengan dekorasi natal yang indah dan juga iringan detingan piano yang membuat suasana semakin hangat dan romantis.

Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi masalahnya ia sekarang sedang bersama Lord Voldemort muda disini. Yang ada hanya suasana hitam dan mengintimidasi bersamanya meskipun seindah apapun alunan piano saat ini.

.

 _Ironi yang menyedihkan_ , pikir Hermione.

.

"Pasangan menarik malam ini," Tom mengawali percakapan mereka setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama. Ia terkikik kecil dan berakhir pada sebuah seringai jahilnya yang menyebalkan untuk dipandang. "Idola dengan penggemarnya makan malam di hari natal. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan _untukmu_ bukan?"

.

 _Keberuntungan apanya? Yang ada hanya petaka setiap saat bersamanya._

 _._

Hermione ingin sekali mendengus keras dihadapannya. Tapi ia harus memposisikan diri sebagai seorang penggemar. Cukup Hermione dengan semua rasa kesalmu padanya dan menunjukannya secara terang-terangan. Ia bisa curiga nanti.

"Aku tak menyangka ini bisa terjadi," Hermione berusaha tersenyum kecil walau nyatanya senyumnya memaksa. Well, perkataannya tidak seutuhnya bohong. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi begitu cepat.

Tom menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya dan ia menatapnya. Terjadi keheningan sejenak diantara mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan piano yang sangat harmonis dan romantis. Hermione merasa risih dengan semua ini karena pada kenyataannya, dihadapannya ini adalah Si Makhluk Tak Berhidung di masa depan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hermione pada akhirnya karena tak kuat akan tatapan intens dari Tom. Sejenak, Tom memberikan senyuman simpul padanya dan kemudian ia bersuara.

"Bukan apa-apa," Tom tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Kilat matanya berbeda dan Hermione segera memasang sinyal bahaya didekatnya. "Aku hanya memastikan apakah kau memang penggemarku apa bukan,"

.

Hermione memincingkan matanya samar. _Sialan, ia tengah mengujinya saat ini_.

Jika Tom ingin bermain-main dengannya, ia akan senang hati meladeninya.

.

Maka dari itu, Hermione kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tom; menopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya dan memandangi parasnya yang -sialan, tampan itu. Hermione memasang senyuman simpul terbaiknya untuk menggoda seseorang. "Lalu, apa kau telah menemukan jawabannya?"

Bisa dikatakan bahwa saat ini Tom dari gerak-geriknya terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hermione yang tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tak menunjukkannya. Ia malah semakin membawa alur permainan ini jadi lebih menarik.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa menemukan jawabannya, Dellaine." Bisiknya pelan dengan suara menggoda yang dibuat-buat. "Kau wanita cerdas penuh teka teki."

Jawaban sialan. Hermione merutuk dalam hati namun ia tetap memasang topengnya dengan wajah tergila-gila akan pesona Tom. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan para wanita setiap kali melihatnya. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya dari awal, Riddle." Ucap Hermione dengan menaikan satu alisnya; menggoda.

Tom tersenyum. Kali ini jauh lebih memancarkan pesonanya. "Ya, kurasa aku memang sudah tau jawabannya _dari awal_ , Dellaine."

Entah mengapa, kemudian aura saling goda menggoda itu pudar karena Hermione merasa perkataan Tom barusan memiliki ambiguitas yang tinggi. Dia sebenarnya percaya atau tidak Hermione adalah penggemarnya?

.

Persetan dengan hal itu, ia akan tetap memainkan perannya.

.

"Senang jika kau sudah menyadarinya, Riddle." Hermione berhenti menopang dagunya saat seorang pelayan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya datang dengan menuangkan sebuah anggur kepada gelas dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Meskipun Hermione telah berhenti menopang dagunya, jalinan mata diantara mereka tak pernah putus. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Tapi hanya mereka berdua yang tau akan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Mereka sama-sama paham akan perang kecil yang terjadi diantara mereka hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. Itu sudah cukup menggambarkan segalanya. Hermione sendiri daritadi sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya bila sewaktu-waktu Tom mulai menyerangnya.

.

Ia berwaspada. Ia tidak salahkan?

.

Pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman sopannya. Meninggalkan keduanya yang dikatakan sebagai pasangan termenarik malam ini dengan urusannya. Alunan musik yang dimainkan sang pianis bernuansa natal yang begitu harmonis, membuatnya merasa sedikit rileks. Well, ia membutuhkan itu karena ia tak mau terlalu tegang menghadapi Tom Riddle.

"Aku masih sangat penasaran denganmu, Dellaine." Tom berbisik. Suaranya berat dan terdengar menggoda. Well, dia memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik. Namun Hermione sangat yakin suaranya itu tersirat akan sihir kematian yang tersembunyi. Tom menggoyangkan gelas anggurnya dengan perlahan. "Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang membenci kegelapan, namun menjadi penggemar dari seorang yang penuh kegelapan sepertiku."

Hermione tersenyum kecut. Tom jelas-jelas sangat curiga padanya. Ia akan bermain secara halus. "Kau tau, terkadang hal yang kita benci bisa menjadi sangat menarik perhatian kita."

Anggur yang ia minum saat ini terasa sangat nikmat. Well, ia tak mungkin meragukan kualitas anggur tahun ini. Seandainya ia meminum anggur ini di masanya, pasti akan sangat mahal sekali.

"Sungguh mengesankan, Dellaine." Tom tersenyum tipis. Tatapan mereka tak pernah terputus barang sedetikpun.

Bahkan saat kedua maid yang tadi menyapa mereka itu datang dengan membawa hidangan mereka yang melayang bersama mereka, mereka masih melakukannya. Ini hal yang memuakkan, sungguh. Tapi Hermione tak mau kalah dalam adu tatap dengan Tom saat ini.

Tapi Tom kemudian memutuskan kontak mata mereka ketika si maid pirang tak sengaja menyenggol lengannya sedikit. Hermione menatap maid itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia sadar bahwa si pirang ini sengaja melakukannya demi mendapatkan perhatian Tom. Ia mendengus geli, astaga orang ini pasti sudah sakit.

"Ini hidangan terbaik kami. Steak dengan daging kualitas super dan siraman rum." Si gadis rambut pirang stroberi memberi penjelasan dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Tatapannya hanya fokus pada Tom. "Kami harap kalian menyukainya."

Tom lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyumannya yang itu. Ia menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan ala cassanova. "Pasti," dan sedetik kemudian ia menatap ke arah Hermione, "Bukan begitu, Mrs. Riddle?"

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Bukankah bercandanya keterlaluan? Ia nyaris muntah mendengar Tom menyebutnya dengan menggunakan nama belakangnya. Permainan licik. "Kurasa tak pantas untukku menggunakan nama itu, Riddle." Senyum Hermione menyeimbangi senyuman liciknya. Ia tak akan kalah begitu saja. "Tapi, ya. Kami akan menyukainya."

Si pirang stroberi menatap mereka tak suka, namun ia menutupinya dengan senyuman basa-basi. Teman pelayan yang satunya berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berkata, "Baiklah, Mr. Riddle dan Mrs. Riddle yang tertunda," ia berkata dengan menggunakan senyuman lebar yang dipaksakan. "Kuharap ini menjadi malam yang berarti bagi kalian. Selamat menikmati!"

Dan mereka berdua pergi dari hadapan Tom dan Hermione. Sungguh pelayan yang menggelikan, dengus Hermione.

.

Tom tergelak pelan. Suara tawanya berat dan halus. Ia memandang Hermione dengan tatapan sok menggodanya. "Mrs. Riddle yang tertunda, huh?"

.

"Terlalu berat menyandang nama itu untuk seorang sepertiku, Riddle."

.

 _Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan sudi memakainya,_ sinis Hermione dalam hatinya.

.

"Kau penggemarku," Tom berujar. "Harusnya kau tampak senang,"

.

Sialan, ia bahkan hampir lupa ia berperan sebagai apa sekarang.

Hermione menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan ia berkilah. Tak sedetikpun ia memutuskan kontak matanya pada Tom. Perang dingin harus terus berjalan. "Riddle, kau ini tidak sadar ya?" Hermione memasang wajah prihatin. "Aku penggemarmu bukan berarti aku mau menjadi milikmu."

Tom terdiam sejenak dan kemudian ia tergelak geli. Hermione mati-matian untuk berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa Tom tampak menawan dan seksi dengan tawanya yang berat-

.

Otak sialan.

.

Ia tak mau harus berpikiran seperti itu! Ingatlah dia makhluk tak berhidung dimasa depan!

.

"Apakah kita pernah membahas perihal kau mau menjadi milikku apa tidak?"

.

Bajingan, ia dijebak.

.

Hermione mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Meski kenyataannya tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuannya. Bajingan licik Tom. Tak kaget ia bisa menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan.

.

"Tidak," Hermione berdeham kecil, berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya. "Tapi dengan menggunakan namamu padaku juga bukan hal yang pantas."

"Kau ini tak bisa santai ya?" Tom menaikkan satu alisnya dengan tatapan mencemoohnya dan ia menyesap anggurnya. "Bersantailah sedikit atau kau akan cepat tua."

.

 _Bersantai denganmu tak pernah menjadi opsiku, sialan._

"Kurasa kau yang terlalu banyak bersantai, Riddle." Hermione tersenyum kecut. Ia harus mengambil alih permainan liciknya ini. "Bersulang?"

Tom lagi-lagi memasang senyuman mematikannya yang dapat meluluhlantahkan hati wanita manapun. Hermione tertegun, entah mengapa ia tersipu. Tidak, senyuman itu tidak akan berpengaruh untuknya.

Kedua gelas anggur mereka berdentingan. Tom membuka acara makan malam dadakan yang benar-benar diluar prediksi mereka ini dengan mengiris daging steaknya. Hermione mati-matian berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. _Halus Hermione, Halus. Kau hanya perlu bermain secara halus._

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam untuk menikmati hidangan malam mereka. Pelayan Si Pirang Stroberi itu tak bohong karena faktanya steak ini benar-benar lezat. Setidaknya ada hal baik yang bisa ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Ini lezat," Tom lagi-lagi bersuara dan Hermione memutar kedua bolamatanya karena demi Merlin, ia sedang tak ingin berada dalam sebuah percakapan dengannya. "Di Prancis, makanan apa yang biasa kau makan?"

.

Jadi dia masih mengujinya, huh?

.

Hermione menggedikkan bahunya, merasa tidak tertarik akan percakapan ini. " _Fish and chips?_ " Ujarnya setelah menelan makanannya. "Terlalu banyak makanan yang aku makan."

" _Fish and chips_ ," gumam Tom dengan suara beratnya yang rendah. "Kedengarannya enak,"

Hermione mendengus dalam diam, haruskah ia membahas hal yang tak penting disaat-saat seperti ini? Hingga makanan saja pun ia tanyakan. Ia benar-benar sialan tidak mau terlibat terlalu jauh tentang perbincangan ini.

Tom menatapnya. Rasa curiganya belum berakhir dan malah bisa dikatakan semakin bertambah. Entahlah, sesuatu yang gadis ini lakukan hingga ia berakhir disini dengannya pastilah ada maksud dan tujuan.

.

Gadis itu harus paham bahwa Tom Riddle tidak sebodoh itu.

.

Ia harus mengoreknya lebih dalam atau mungkin jika diperlukan ia harus memaksanya. Maka dari itu, ia mempermulus permainan yang mereka berdua ciptakan dan Tom buka suara, "Kita berdansa setelah kita selesai makan malam,"

Hermione tersedak hebat akan makanannya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan Tom menatapnya puas. Gadis itu buru-buru meraih segelas air di hadapannya lalu kemudian ia meneguknya habis. Voldemort sialan, ia nyaris membuat Hermione mati tersedak.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Dellaine." Suara Tom terdengar sangat halus dan tenang. Hermione tau bahwa saat ini ia merasa menang karena mendapati reaksinya yang sesuai harapannya.

.

Sekali ular, tetaplah ular.

.

Hermione memincingkan matanya namun ia buru-buru menghentikannya. Ia kemudian memasang senyum terbaiknya dan berceletuk, "Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat,"

"Aku tahu," Tom membalasnya dan kini tatapan keduanya kembali terjalin. Seakan-akan perang dingin diantara mereka tak pernah berakhir. "Aku akan menunggumu,"

.

Voldemort biadab dan sampai kapanpun ia akan begitu.

.

Hermione mendengus, tak adakah yang lebih baik dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan ini menunggumu menghabiskan makan malam demi untuk berdansa? Ini benar-benar hari yang sial baginya.

Hermione tersenyum kecut dan otaknya berpikir cepat untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali berlama-lama dengan makan malamnya menunda selama mungkin karena oh, yang benar saja. Berdansa dengannya adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Bahkan tak pernah muncul pemikiran itu di otaknya. Tidak sama sekali.

Tapi pemikirannya berkata lain. Ia harus membuatnya sadar bahwa Hermione bukanlah orang yang mudah dipermainkan. Jadi, Hermione menyilangkan pisau dan garpunya; menandakan ia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia menaikan sedikit dagunya, menumbuhkan rasa percaya dirinya. Kalau ia ingin bermain, Hermione dengan senang hati bermain dengannya.

.

"Ayo berdansa,"

.

* * *

Dan ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bisa berada dalam dekapan Tom Riddle. Tidak, tidak, ini hanya sekedar berdansa, bukan berarti ia benar-benar mendekapmu. Hermione berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya tengah bermain cantik dengan si ular ini. Suasana canggung itu kian terasa, apalagi Tom menatapnya begitu lekat dalam jarak sedekat ini. Waktu itu ia berdansa dengan Victor Crum dan itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa untuknya. Namun, pasangan dansanya kali ini benar-benar diluar harapannya.

.

Ini sebuah mimpi buruk.

.

Iringan piano pun juga berubah menjadi romantis tanpa diminta. Hermione melirik ke arah pianis tua yang curi-curi menatap mereka berdua dan wajahnya terlihat senang.

.

"Rasanya aneh," Tom berceletuk. Kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggang Hermione, menuntunnya untuk berdansa. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka hanya bergerak dengan canggung. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berdansa dengan seorang gadis yang mengenakan celana."

Hermione memincingkan matanya terang-terangan. _Ya, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Seorang putri bergaun putih layaknya bidadari?_

 _._

"Maaf saja jika aku bukan seperti wanita lainnya," dengus Hermione dengan pelan. "Karena aku bukanlah mereka."

.

Tom menyeringai, reaksi Dellaine baginya selalu menarik. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu menarik perhatiannya? Andine Dellaine terlihat gelisah berada dalam dekapannya dan itu bukan karena gugup, melainkan ia terlihat tak nyaman. Terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang hanya memegangi kedua bahu Tom dengan canggung. Tom terkekeh kecil, bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengaku sebagai penggemarnya?

"Selalu menarik seperti biasa, Dellaine." Suara Tom yang berbisik membuat tubuh Hermione menegang sesaat. Ia bahkan tak mau beradu pandang dengannya. Tom merasa bahwa ia yang memenangkan permainan yang terjadi begitu saja ini. "Mengapa kau mengenakan celana?"

Hermione kali ini melirik kearahnya, tanpa berhenti bergerak ke kanan dan kiri secara perlahan, mengikuti arah yang tubuh Tom. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau tertarik tentang apa yang aku kenakan?"

Tom menaikkan satu alisnya, ia menahan senyum gelinya dan tetap menuntun gadis ini berdansa dengannya. "Aku hanya bertanya," ucapnya cuek. "Lagipula sekarang kau kan teman kencanku,"

.

Teman kencan.

Betapa menggelikannya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut berbisa Tom Tiddle. Hermione mendengus, tapi ia menutupinya dengan sangat baik. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan, Riddle."

Tom tersenyum dengan segala aura mempesonanya dan ia tiba-tiba saja memutarkan tubuh Hermione sesuai dengan iringan lagu, dan kemudian menangkap gadis itu dalam dekapannya lebih dekat dari yang sebelumnya. Ah, mudah sekali. Menaklukan seorang wanita adalah keahliannya.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia dalam jarak yang sangat membahayakan baginya. Sialan, ia dekat sekali. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan nafas dengan aroma anggur yang mereka minum tadi tepat berada dikeningnya. Hermione memejamkan matanya, merutuk dalam hati. Si pesek ini benar-benar ingin memenangkan permainan rupanya.

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya," ujar Tom dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat menggoda. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis sepertimu dimalam natal saat kau berada di persimpangan Knocturn Alley?"

Hermione tau cepat atau lambat ia akan menanyakan hal itu. Otaknya berpikir lebih keras, bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berada disana. Lalu alasan apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan?

.

"Entahlah," Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dalam posisi seperti sekarang ini. "Melarikan diri?"

.

Dentingan piano yang sangat harmonis membuat keduanya terbuai dan seharusnya ini menjadi hal yang romantis bagi keduanya. Namun mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa perang yang sesungguhnya telah dimulai. "Melarikan diri dariku?"

Hermione tergelak begitu saja entah kenapa. Padahal ia memang melarikan diri dari Tom, tapi percuma saja ia dijuluki wanita cerdas apabila ia tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya. "Percaya diri sekali, Riddle."

"Bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya?" Kata Tom dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi miliknya. Ia terlihat sedang tidak main-main. "Bahwa kau melarikan diri setelah melihatku,"

 _Tenang, Hermione. Kau bisa membuat ini semakin halus._

"Ya, mungkin itu salah satunya," kedua tangan Hermione kemudian dengan sengaja melingkar di leher Tom dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan dengan maksud menggodanya. Sekarang lihat siapa yang mengambil alih permainan, Tom. "Tapi aku tidak hanya melarikan diri darimu. Aku juga melarikan diri dari semuanya."

Tom mengerutkan dahinya tipis, "Semuanya?"

 _Ya, semuanya._

 _Aku melarikan diri dari duniaku yang sesungguhnya hanya untuk impian yang mustahil di capai_. Pikir Hermione muram.

"Ya, dari keluargaku, kehidupanku.." lirihnya nyaris berbisik. "Dan ini malam natal. Aku tak pernah merayakannya sendiri,"

Kesedihan itu kembali menguap. Ia kali ini jujur, tidak dapat merayakan malam natal yang penuh kehangatan bersama keluarganya membuatnya merasa sedih. Harusnya ia tak pernah berada disini. Harusnya ia bisa pergi ke The Burrow dan merayakan bersama keluarga besarnya. Tapi nyatanya, ia terlalu egois.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Dellaine." Tom berbisik tepat ditelinga kanannya dan Hermione berani bersumpah ia meniup daun telinganya. "Kau bersamaku,"

Kalimat menenangkan itu berasal dari Lord Voldemort. Entah itu bisa membuatnya tenang atau malah sebaliknya. Masalahnya, kita berbicara tentang Tom Riddle. Semua perkataannya selalu menyimpan makna jahat.

"Entah aku harus tersanjung atau tidak," Hermione bergumam. "Tapi ya, aku disini bersamamu."

"Berdansa dalam pelukanku untuk lebih detailnya, Dellaine." Tom tersenyum lebar. Ia sepertinya menikmati dansa mereka entah mengapa. Hermione juga terlihat rileks dan itu hal yang baik karena saat ini ia dapat mengintip bahwa Hermione membuang mukanya demi menutupi rona diwajahnya. Ini akan semakin menarik.

"Kau mau tau sebuah fakta?" Tom buka suara lagi, setelah terjadi kesunyian selama beberapa saat. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu?"

.

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dan memutar kedua bolamatanya, "Hey, meski aku bisa meramal tapi aku tak setiap detik tahu akan isi diotakmu itu, Voldemort."

Tom tergelak dan ia merasa gadis ini benar-benar telah menarik perhatiannya seutuhnya. "Kau gadis yang menarik, Dellaine." ucapnya jujur. "Kuberi kau sebuah fakta. Aku meragukannya kalau kau tak mengetahuinya, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan malam natal dengan seseorang."

.

Hermione kehilangan kata-katanya.

.

Mereka tetap bergerak pelan bahkan sangat pelan, dan keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Hermione merasakan kilatan mata kelam itu menyiratkan sesuatu dan anehnya, ia tidak merasakan ada tanda-tanda bahaya. Apa itu? Kilat bahagia? Bersyukur? Ini aneh.

Harry sempat berkata, bahwa Voldemort muda tidak mengalami masa kecil yang indah. Ia harus menghabiskan waktunya di panti asuhannya sampai usianya 18 tahun nanti dan jelas itu bukan hal yang baik karena faktanya, panti asuhan adalah hal yang paling ia benci.

.

Tapi ia tak tahu alasan mengapa Tom begitu membenci panti asuhannya.

.

"Bukankah kau selalu merayakannya di... panti asuhanmu?" Tanya Hermione hati-hati. Ia sendiri juga sudah siap sedia bila seandainya nanti Tom lepas kendali dan mulai menyerangnya. Karena ini mengenai hal tersinsitif dari seorang Tom Riddle

"Kau memang tahu banyak tentangku, Dellaine. Aku sudah menebaknya," Tom tersenyum kecut. Ia terlihat tidak senang dan auranya seketika berubah. Ini bahaya. "Aku yakin kau tau alasannya kenapa,"

Hermione memilih untuk bungkam karena ia sendiri juga tidak begitu paham akan kebencian Tom pada panti asuhannya. Jadi, ia memutuskan hanya menatap Tom dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanyanya dalam diam.

"Aku mendapat perlakuan tak baik disana sejak kecil," ungkapnya dengan nada yang murung. Suasana hatinya mendadak buruk dan wajahnya yang jahil itu tidak nampak lagi. Kini suasananya benar-benar berbeda. "Para muggle itu menganggapku iblis dan mereka mengatakan aku tak pantas untuk hidup."

Hermione tak tau apakah ia harus membenarkan perkataan Tom atau justru kebalikannya. Ini sebuah fakta baru baginya. Kenapa panti asuhannya kejam sekali? Dahi Hermione berkerut, tak sepantasnya seorang anak sepertinya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ya, meskipun kenyataannya ia akan menjelma sebagai iblis sebentar lagi, tapi ia tak pernah tau kalau ia akan menerima perlakuan semacam itu.

.

Jelas saja Tom membenci muggle hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

"Berani sekali mereka mengatakannya padamu," suara Hermione nampak tak terima. Ia tak habis pikir, dimana letak rasional orang-orang itu sampai harus mengatakan Tom tak pantas untuk hidup. Jika saat ini Hermione berada di tahun 1946, itu tandanya usia Tom 20 tahun lima hari lagi. "Untunglah kau sudah tak terikat lagi dengan mereka sekarang,"

.

Tom menarik sudut bibirnya, "Sepertinya kau memang tau segalanya, Dellaine."

"Aku bukan seorang Merlin, Riddle." Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Ia bukan peramal dan itu membuatnya risih karena ia harus bersikap demikian saat ini. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan segala penyamaran ini. "Aku tak sehebat itu,"

.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau tau semua tentang diriku bahkan tanpa Legillimens,"

"Aku hanya mengetahui beberapa," ya, karena jika Harry tak menceritakan padanya, ia tak akan pernah tahu apapun tentang seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle. "Karena aku penggemarmu,"

.

Hermione selalu merasakan mual jika ia mengatakan hal yang satu itu.

.

" _Penggemarku_ ," Tom yang ia kenal kembali. Tatapan jahilnya dan senyuman menggoda yang sialan menawan itu kembali terpatri diwajahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Tom menggodanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya, "Kau benar-benar sebuah teka-teki, Dellaine."

.

Hermione bisa merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang hendak memasuki pikirannya namun dengan segera ia menggunakan Occlumencynya dengan rapat. Ia tersenyum mencemooh, Tom rupanya benar-benar penasaran dengannya. "Sungguh tindakan yang tak sopan, Tuan Riddle. Memasuki pikiran orang diam-diam itu bukanlah tindakan yang terpuji."

Tom dengan sengaja mendekatkan tubuh Hermione semakin dekat padanya. Kini dahi Hermione dan bibirnya bahkan nyaris bersentuhan. "Selalu membuatku berkesan dengan skill-mu, Nona Dellaine."

Hermione menyeringai, ia mendorong tubuh Tom menjauh darinya dan ia memutarkan tubuhnya; menari dengan gerakan anggunnya. Kini ia terlepas dari belenggu dekapan Tom dan ia aman untuk saat ini. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada harus berada dalam dekapan seorang monster.

.

Tom menatapnya dengan tatapan membara. Tidak, itu bukanlah suatu tatapan kebencian. Itu aneh karena saat ini ia hanya merasakan bahwa Tom hanya mati penasaran tentang dirinya.

"Bukankah tidak adil jika hanya kau yang mengetahui tentang diriku?" Cetusnya dengan seringainya. Dengan gerakan sensual yang berkharisma, ia melangkah mendekati Hermione. Mengingatkan Hermione bahwa mereka saat ini tengah berdansa.

.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku adalah teka-teki?"

.

Tom kembali berusaha menyerang pertahanan occlumencynya. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya serangan biasa dan dengan mudah Hermione menangkisnya.

"Tentu saja," Hermione melangkah mundur, tapi dengan sigap Tom segera menguasainya lagi. Tanpa diduga, Tom mengangkat tubuhnya dan berputar kecil. Sungguh, Hermione tak dapat menyembunyakan rasa terkejutnya. Sialan, ia kembali berada dalam dekapannya. "Sebuah teka-teki yang sangat menarik untuk dipecahkan,"

Hermione menaikkan satu alisnya, mengimbangi intimidasi Tom. "Coba saja,"

.

Dan Hermione memberi gerakan yang tidak terduga; melepaskan lengan Tom yang mengunci pinggangnya dan memutarka lengannya ke punggung Tom dengan gerakan sensual. Bila dilihat dari perspektif lain, mereka seperti pasangan yang tengah melakukan tarian erotis.

Desisan kesakitan Tom membuat Hermione puas dan ia kemudian berjinjit lalu membisikkan, "Aku tak pernah menggunakan Legillimens untuk mengetahui siapa dirimu, Voldemort."

Hermione melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah mundur. Tom membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hermione dengan raut wajahnya yang kesal. Well, permainan semakin menarik.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan menyebut nama itu, Nona." Ucapnya dengan mengulum senyumnya. "Kalau kau adalah salah satu pengikutku, kau sudah menerima Crucio sekarang karena menyebutnya dengan lancang,"

Hermione melepas syal yang membungkus lehernya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian ia memutari Tom, berusaha membuat suasana diantara keduanya semakin seru.

"Maaf karena aku lancang?" Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan tidak peduli secara sengaja. Tom mengangkat dagunya dan matanya tak pernah lepas dari Hermione.

Gadis dengan rambut digelung acak-acakan itu memutarinya. Mata cokelat karamelnya itu terpancar indah dengan penerangan yang minim. Seringainya yag jahil berusaha mengimbanginya. Meski ia seorang gadis yang menggunakan celana, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat dirinya semakin menarik. Tom tersenyum, ia akan meladeninya.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan, Dellaine?"

.

Hermione berhenti memutarinya dan ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Tom. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Kukira kita sedang merayakan malam natal?"

Tom benar-benar suka dengan kalimat cerdiknya yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertarik. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan. "Ah, benar. Aku hampir lupa daratan." Ungkapnya dengan tatapan jahil. "Bukankah ini satu hari di malam natal yang benar-benar menarik, Dellaine?"

Seolah diingatkan, Hermione mendadak tertegun saat mendengar perkataan Tom barusan.

.

Satu hari.

.

Hernione mencoba untuk mencerna baik-baik dari segala rentetan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Mulai dari pelayan wanita yang selalu berulang kali mengatakan bahwa hanya ada satu hari yang teramat penting untuk diskon di toko sepatu mereka, satu hari keajaiban natal untuk makan malam khusus untuk pasangan termenarik, dan sekarang, Tom seolah memperingatinya dengan mengatakan bahwa satu hari ini adalah malam natal yang benar-benar menarik. Tapi bagi Hermione itu adalah sebuah pertanda.

.

Satu hari.

.

Hermione melebarkan matanya begitu ia menyadarinya. Apakah ini batas waktunya? Hanya satu hari? Kemudian sekelebat memorinya berhamburan didalam benaknya dan menjadi sebuah rentetan alur dari semua ini. Malam itu ia berharap untuk dapat menyelamatkan dunia tanpa harus merasakan peperangan.

.

Ia terkesiap saat menyadarinya. Mungkinkah semua ini berasal dari Santa?

.

Jadi dia hanya memiliki satu hari untuk dapat mengubah dunia? Hanya satu hari?

.

Kenapa ia baru sadar?

Dengan segera ia menatap jam di restoran itu dan waktu telah menunjukkan 23.30. Setengah jam lagi untuk menuju pukul 00.00. Jika prediksinya tepat, itu tandanya waktunya tak banyak lagi.

.

"Andine Dellaine," suara lembut nan sopan milik Tom membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menyeringai menatap Hermione. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Merasa terpuji bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

.

Hermione menatap Tom dalam diam. Menatap seringainya yang jahil, menatap mata hitamnya yang benar-benar gelap namun memancarkan keindahan, menatap parasnya yang rupawan. Ia mendadak merasa gelisah. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasa demikian?"

Dia seharusnya merasa mual saat mengatakan hal itu. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia merasa itu adalah hal yang benar. Sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa ia merasa seperti itu.

.

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang Tom Riddle adalah impianku,"

.

Untuk yang satu ini, ia baru merasakan mual.

.

"Suatu kehormatan, Andine Dellaine." Ia tersenyum, seakan-akan itulah jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Aku senang melakukannya dengan penggemarku."

Keheningan menyapa keduanya. Hermione menatap sesosok pria yang tampan ini dengan tatapan sendunya. Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya berulang kali bahwa Voldemort adalah musuh utamanya.

.

Tapi ia merasa semua itu salah.

.

Tujuannya ingin mengubahnya bukan?

.

Terlebih waktunya kini tak banyak lagi. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak ia ketahui, Hermione tak ingin ini cepat berakhir.

.

"Riddle," Hermione bersuara. Ia rasa ini sudah waktunya mengerjakan tujuannya, "Apa kau percaya ramalan?"

Tom terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap tepat di manik mata karamel yang semakin terpancar indah karena terpantulkan cahaya dari cerobong api itu dengan kenyitan tipis di dahinya, "Tidak. Aku membencinya."

"Benarkah?" Hermione menarik nafas panjang. Ia nampak gugup. "Dengar Riddle, bukankah kau ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya aku?." Hermione menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa ia harus jujur akan semuanya sebelum waktunya berakhir.

.

"Aku sebenarnya bukanlah penggemarmu. Kau sama sekali bukan idolaku."

.

Hermione mengatakan itu tanpa ada keraguan. Tom menyeringai, sesungguhnya dari tadi inilah hal yang ingin ia dengar dari Andine Dellaine ini, "Akhirnya sebuah pengakuan, Dellaine. Aku tak kaget. Karena aku tahu kau bohong dari awal."

"Well, kira-kira seperti itu." Hermione memutar kedua bolamatanya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Namaku bukan Andine Dellaine. Melainkan Hermione Granger."

Tom kali ini terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ia bersikap santai seolah semua itu sudah ia tebak. "Bahkan sampai nama kau berbohong? Sungguh tindakan tidak terpuji, Dellaine."

"Granger," ralatnya dengan wajah kesal. "Mengenai tindakan tidak terpuji, kurasa kau perlu hadiah cermin untuk malam natal ini."

"Aku tak perlu bercermin lagi karena aku tahu aku sangat tampan."

.

Dasar pria congkak sialan.

.

"Aku tak menyangkal. Kau tampan dan itu fakta." Hermione menggedikkan bahunya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengakui hal itu karena Tom pasti semakin besar kepala nantinya. Tapi, ini kesempatan terakhirnya. "Aku bukan berasal dari perancis. Aku murni dari Inggris."

Well, Tom sadar dari awal. Aksen britishnya sangat kental dan tak mungkin dia berasal dari prancis.

"Ya, aku tahu kau bohong untuk yang satu itu."

.

"Aku seorang Mudblood."

.

Mengejutkan. Seketika perasaan jijik yang familiar itu menyergap diri Tom. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak ingin merasakan perasaan jijik itu untuk wanita aneh ini. "Tak mengherankan. Kau memang menjijikan."

Hermione menahan amarahnya untuk menanggapi Tom. Ia masih punya hal yang lebih penting daripada harus bertengkar dengannya. "Aku bukan peramal. Aku tak bisa membaca rahasia terdalam seseorang."

.

Tom terdiam untuk yang satu itu. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lantas darimana kau tau?"

.

"Dengar, aku merasa semua ini salah. Dengan aku berbohong padamu, apalagi jujur denganmu. Aku merasa semua apa yang kulakukan hari ini adalah kesalahan." Lirih Hermione. "Mengenai rahasiamu, aku memang sudah tau dari dulu. Bahkan tentang masa depanmu."

Sebelum Tom menanyakan hal yang lebih lanjut, Hermione segera bersuara.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang aku ketahui dan aku akan jujur." Ujarnya mantap. Ia terlihat berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas panjang, "Aku dari masa depan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa aku terdampar ditahun ini, karena aku sendiri juga masih bertanya-tanya bahkan hingga detik ini. Jadi jika kau ada pertanyaan, aku akan menjawab seutuhnya."

.

Terlalu mengejutkan dan terasa mustahil.

.

Tom kini seutuhnya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hermione. Gadis dari masa depan yang berhasil membuatnya kacau dengan segala rahasia yang diungkapnya. Mengapa ia merasa Hermione tidak berbohong dengan segala pengakuannya?

.

Ia memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia gugup, namun wajahnya yang tegas membuatnya terlihat berani. Si Granger ini menunggu reaksi darinya.

.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan padanya?

.

Haruskah ia mempercayainya dan menanyakan tentang masa depannya?

.

Tom berpikir beberapa saat hingga pada akhirnya suara beratnya terdengar, "Bagaimana masa depanku?"

.

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya gugup, seolah menggambarkan ' _akhirnya, kau bertanya juga_ '.

.

"Kau seorang Pangeran Kegelapan yang tak memiliki hidung."

.

" _Maaf?_ "

.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa, intinya kau tak punya hidung dan kau jelek. Semua orang takut denganmu, bahkan seluruh dunia."

"Sesuai harapanku -tapi kenapa aku tak memiliki hidung?"

"Ya, sesuai. Kau telah membuat orang sengsara dimana-mana. Kau orang yang paling kubenci didunia ini. Kau membuatku kehilangan orang tuaku. Kita berperang hanya karena kau mempercayai sebuah ramalan. Dan kau mau tau bagaimana akhirnya?" Hermione terdiam. Tidak, ia merasa sangat salah untuk menceritakan hal ini. Tak seharusnya ia melangkah sejauh ini. Tapi pada akhirnya, "Kau mati."

Tom terdiam. Ia terlalu kaget untuk mencerna semua ini dalam sekejap. Hermione membeberkan semua tentang masa depannya kelak. Apa tadi? Dia yang telah membuat Hermione kehilangan orangtuanya? Dada Tom tiba-tiba terasa sakit yang luar biasa saag mendengar Hermione kehilangan orangtua yang dicintainya karena dirinya dan bukan karena mendengar perihal ia akan mati di masa depan.

.

Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa ia bisa peduli pada Hermione?

.

Ia akan mati, dan ia tidak peduli?

.

Tom, _kau sakit_.

.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan semua hal ini?" Tom menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak tertebak. Jelas semua penjelasan ini terlalu terburu-buru dan memusingkan baginya.

.

"Karena waktuku tak banyak lagi."

.

Tom semakin mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham, "Kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kemungkinan aku akan menghilang dalam kurung waktu kira-kira dua puluh menit lagi."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Kini gantian Hermione yang mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau ingin aku tinggal?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau bisa sangat menjadi bermanfaat untukku. Kita bisa berkerja sama."

"Dalam mimpimu," Hermione lagi-lagi memutar matanya. "Aku tak akan sudi bekerja sama dengan kegelapan. Aku tak mau jadi budakmu."

"Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku tak mungkin menjadikan wanita menarik dan cerdas sepertimu sebagai budakku."

"Lalu apa lagi selain itu?"

.

Tom bungkam. Hatinya tergelitik dan diluar dugaannya mulutnya bersuara, "Kurasa aku menyukaimu."

.

.

Satu kalimat yang membuat Hermione membelalakan matanya seutuhnya, " _Maaf_?"

Dan Tom tak terlihat menyesal sesaat setelah ia mengatakannya. "Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, Hermione."

"Sejak kapan kau boleh memanggil nama depanku?"

"Aku bisa memanggilmu sesuka hatiku. Mau itu Hermione atau Kekasihku," tatapannya mengembara dan suaranya terdengar serius.

.

Ini salah.

.

" _Kau sakit_ , Riddle." Ungkap Hermione dengan wajah tidak habis pikir. Dia ini gila ya?

"Panggil aku Tom." Tom mendekat selangkah pada Hermione. "Jangan pergi."

Hermione mundur selangkah, merasa tak habis pikir akan reaksi Tom. "Tidak bisa Tom. Ini semua salah. Perasaanmu itu hanya sementara."

"Aku yakin akan perasaanku dan ini tidak mungkin sementara." Tom bersikukuh dan ia tak berhenti untuk mendekati Hermione. Ia yakin seutuhnya bahwa ia memiliki perasaan untuknya meski itu terasa mustahil.

"Aku telah memiliki suami dan seorang anak dimasa depan,"

"Lalu?"

.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Tom?" Hermione menahan tangisannya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah kenapa. Ia tak melangkah mundur lagi. Tubuhnya membeku. "Aku adalah kesalahan. Dengan datang kesini, membawa impian konyolku yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi, lalu aku terjebak disini bersamamu, oh, bahkan aku berdansa denganmu dan kau justru memintaku untuk bekerjasama denganmu!"

.

Tom mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam. Rahangnya mengeras, otot-orot leher maupun tangannya mencuat terlihat begitu jelas. "Lantas mengapa kau datang kemari? Hanya ingin mempermainkanku?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin mempermainkanmu, percayalah." Satu tetes air mata akhirnya keluar dari pelupuk mata Hermione dan Tom melihatnya. Sialan, ia benar-benar mengusap airmata yang keluar dari seseorang yang pertama kali sukses membuatnya pusing dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari?"

.

.

Hermione mendesah pasrah. Air mata selanjutnya kemudian mengalir lagi, dan tetesan-tetesan selanjutnya akhirnya tumpah ruah. "Aku ingin mengubah masa depan." Suaranya bergetar dan Tom menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak membawa Hermione dalam dekapannya. "Aku tidak ingin ada perang dan, dan..."

Ia menggit bibirnya, matanya telah berlinang air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir, "Membuatmu untuk tidak percaya akan ramalan tentang kau akan dibunuh oleh seorang bayi laki-laki yang lahir pada hari itu."

.

Tom semakin tak paham akan alur pembicaraan ini. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang diungkap. Terlalu lelah untuk mencerna semuanya.

.

"Kau mempercayai ramalan bodoh itu, lalu kau membunuh semua bayi laki-laki yang lahir pada hari yang ditentukan diramalan itu, namun kau tak bisa membunuh satu bayi karena ibunya melindunginya, kau memburu laki-laki itu seumur hidupmu dan, dan kau..."

.

Tom tak tahan lagi, ia mendekap Hermione dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa Hermione terguncang. Ia tak ingin gadisnya begini. Ini tidak cocok dengannya. Jadi, yang Tom dapat lakukan saat ini adalah mendekapnya erat dan mencium kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan percaya pada ramalan manapun,"

Hermione membiarkan sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia menikmati dekapan Tom dan kecupan pada puncak kepalanya. Hermione membawa kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Tom. Seakan-akan semua ini adalah hal yang benar dengan memeluk seseorang yang merupakan satu-satunya alasan ia kehilangan segalanya dalam hidupnya.

.

Untuk sejenak, ia ingin merasakan kenyamanan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sini.

.

Jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak ingin pergi. Entah ganjaran apa yang akan terima setelah ini karena telah menyalahi takdir.

.

"Kau tahu? Kau memeluk seorangMudblood terlalu erat, Tom," Hermione menepuk punggung bidangnya, memperingatkan. Tom mengendurkan pelukannya, tapi tidak membiarkan Hermione pergi dari dekapannya.

"Kurasa Mudblood yang ini tidak seburuk itu," Tom menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jeruk yang khas dari rambut Hermione. Wangi yang menenangkannya dan membuatnya merasa dirumah yang hangat.

"Bukan hanya aku, para Mudblood lainnya pun juga tidak seburuk yang kaukira." Hermione membiarkan dirinya terbuai akan pelakuan Tom padanya. Bertengkar dengannya disaat waktunya tak lama lagi, sepertinya bukan opsi yang baik. Namun berpelukan seperti ini justru membuat semuanya terasa salah. "Jangan membenci Mudblood ataupun Muggle. Itu salah satu alasan kau berperang dan aku adalah pembelanya. Lebih jelasnya, tolong jangan sakiti siapapun dan apapun itu."

"Akan kuusahakan." Tom memejamkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memeluk seseorang setelah sekian lama se intens ini. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa dengan hanya memeluk seseorang, ia bisa merasa begitu nyaman dan begitu damai. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah, dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

.

Sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan semuanya, namun ini begitu memabukkan dan candu.

.

"Dengar, Tom." Hermione benar-benar melepaskan pelukan Tom dan ia menatap lelaki biadab nan menawan di hadapannya ini dengan sendu. "Ini semua kesalahan, benar?"

.

Tom tak menjawab. Ia merasa ia tak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia yakin Hermione tahu akan jawabannya.

.

"Maafkan aku karena aku datang kemari. Tak seharusnya aku mengubah masa depan. Aku terlalu egois, bukan?" Lirihnya pelan.

Lagi-lagi Tom merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Hermione mulai mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Namun ia buru-buru mengusap pipinya dengan cepat. "Setidaknya aku telah berusaha," ia terkikik dengan pilu.

Hermione memundurkan dirinya selangkah dari Tom. Menatap pria yang baru saja bertemu dengannya sore tadi, padahal jika diingat-ingat ia telah bertemu dengannya berpuluh-puluh tahun di masa depan. Namun pria yang ini, Hermione harus mengakui bahwa ia jauh lebih baik dari sosoknya dimasa depan.

Sosok tampan yang baru saja memeluknya hangat.

.

"Jika kau ingin aku mengobliviate dirimu," suaranya bergetar. Terlihat jelas bahwa Hermione ragu. "Aku bersedia."

.

Keheningan adalah situasi yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya saat ini. Tom dengan tatapan tajamnya barang sejenak pun tak pernah beralih dari Hermione.

.

"Tak ada yang harus dilupakan."

.

Suara tegas dari Tom, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa lega. Hermione menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum tipis bahagianya. Lalu, sedetik kemudian ia memberanikan diri menatap Tom lagi. "Oke."

.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menatap satu sama lain dan mereka sama-sama tau apa yang mereka inginkan. Tatapan keduanya mengembara dan penuh damba. Mereka paham apa yang mereka butuhkan saat ini. Layaknya sebuah magnet, Tom melangkah maju menarik Hermione dan menempelkan bibirnya pada gadis yang mengaku penggemarnya ini.

.

Tanpa diperintah, kecupan bibir yang terjalin diantara keduanya berubah menjadi lebih intens. Tom sangat hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan, seakan-akan Hermione bisa hancur kapan saja. Lumatan kecil Tom membuat Hermione mendesah. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ciuman sang pangeran kegelapan sehebat ini.

.

Sebuah afeksi yang memabukkan.

.

Seakan-akan semua yang terjadi hari ini terasa begitu benar.

.

Seakan-akan mereka lupa bahwa mereka sempat saling melemparkan kutukan sebelum mereka berakhir seperti ini.

.

Seakan-akan mereka lupa bahwa mereka tak sendiri diruangan ini.

.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sama-sama mereka sadari, bahwa ini adalah ciuman perpisahan.

.

Ciuman Tom terasa hilang kendali, lebih tepatnya putus asa. Hermione bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka. Mengetahui fakta bahwa jantung Tom berdetak untuknya, membuatnya merasa bahagia entah mengapa. Tom tidak bohong akan ucapannya.

.

Bahwa ia benar-benar memiliki perasaan padanya.

.

Seketika sekelebat bayangannya akan Ron dan anak-anaknya menyerang kepalanya. Seakan mengingatkan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini salah. Namun Hermione bergeming. Ini adalah kesalahan yang paling indah yang pernah ia buat.

Hermione, orang pertama yang mengakhiri ciuman mereka, saat mendengar dentingan jam pertama terdengar begitu nyaring. Hermione merasa tubuhnya lemas. Apa sebentar lagi ia akan menghilang?

.

"Aku sudah harus pergi sepertinya," celetuknya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Ia tak akan bisa melihat Tom lagi.

.

 _Dentingan kedua._

 _._

"Aku tahu. Kau mulai lemas dan.. menghilang." Tak sedetik pun Tom melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Hermione. Ia masih ingin bersamanya.

Selamanya, kalau bisa.

.

 _Dentingan ketiga._

 _._

"Dengar, aku tidak pernah ingin mempermainkanmu." Hermione mengusap pipi Tom dengan lembut dan menatap matanya dengan serius.

.

 _Dentingan keempat._

 _._

"Aku tahu." Tom menggenggam tangan Hermione yang mengusap pipinya.

.

 _Dentingan kelima._

 _._

"Tubuhku mulai tidak terlihat ya?" Ujarnya sambil terkikik dengan airmatanya yang berlinang lagi.

.

 _Dentingan keenam._

 _._

"Ya, tapi kau masih tetap bicara padaku."

.

 _Dentingan ketujuh._

 _._

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mempercayai ramalan, jangan berperang, jangan membuat hocrux lagi atau kau akan mati sebagai makhluk tak berhidung nanti." Hermione mulai mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat dari Tom. Atau lebih tepatnya, tubuhnya berhasil menembus dari tangan Tom.

.

 _Dentingan kedelapan._

 _._

Keduanya sama-sama kaget karena tubuh Hermione yang menembus tangan Tom yang tadinya mendekap dirinya. Tapi mereka berusaha untuk bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

"Kau tidak ingin aku mati?" Alis Tom terangkat menggoda. Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini.

.

 _Dentingan kesembilan_.

.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, ia benar-benar terlihat sangat kabur sekarang. "Aku tak tahu. Kurasa aku tak ingin kau.. mati."

.

 _Dentingan kesepuluh._

 _._

"Aku tak akan mati," kilat mata Tom yang posesif membuatnya kehilangan arah.

.

 _Dentingan kesebelas._

 _._

"Ini malam yang benar-benar menabjubkan bagiku," Bahkan Tom nyaris tidak mendengar ucapan terakhir dikalimatnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia berkata dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan, "Oh iya, selamat ulangtahun untukmu lebih awal dan selamat Natal, Tom. Jangan menjadi makhluk jelek, oke? Sampai jumpa,"

.

 _Dentingan keduabelas._

 _._

Hermione tersenyum dengan lebar hingga pada saat Tom berkata, "Dengar, aku serius akan perasaanku, Hermione. Tunggulah aku-"

.

Semua itu terlambat. Hermione benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya dan yang tersisa hanyalah butiran cahaya sisa-sisa dari kehadirannya. Bahkan ia tak tahu apakah Hermione mendengar kata-katanya yang terakhir.

Tom masih ditempatnya mengulurkan tangannya demi mendapatkan butiran cahaya sisa kehadiran Hermione. Namun semua itu sirna begitu cepat.

.

Yang ada hanyalah kenangan belaka.

.

Tom tertawa, bahunya bergetar; merasa semua ini terasa mustahil.

.

 _Jadi begitu saja?_

.

Malam natal penuh ironi.

Ia selalu benci malam natal, karena biasanya ia harus kembali ke panti asuhannya dan bertemu orang-orang yang ia benci. Tom selalu berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa memusnahkan mereka, para muggle menjijikkan.

.

Dan untuk malam natal kali ini, entah ia harus membencinya atau malah sebaliknya.

.

"Bukankah ia gadis yang jahat?" Tom bersuara. Posisinya masih sama. Tangannya masih mengepal karena itu bekas butiran cahaya Hermione. "Datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

Tom menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkan tangannya dalam kantung jubahnya. "Membeberkan semua rahasia yang seharusnya tidak kuketahui. Sampai saat ini aku bertanya-tanya, haruskah aku mempercayai gadis yang tidak jelas asalnya dari mana itu?"

Tom memutar badannya menghadap sang pianis yang terdiam daritadi sejak Hermione dan Tom memulai dramanya. Pianis itu menatapnya datar, begitu pula Tom. Ia hanyalah seorang lelaki tua berkumis yang pintar memainkan piano.

.

"Kau melihatnya kan?" Tom terkekeh lirih. "Dia satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku begini. Padahal liat sendiri, dia aneh dengan segala penampilannya."

.

Tom berjalan mendekati pak tua itu dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Bahkan barang sedikitpun pak tua itu tak menunjukan sikap takut padanya.

.

"Dia unik, bukan aneh." satu-satunya perkataan yang keluar dari pak tua itu. Tom terdiam, lalu tersenyum lebar. Mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataan sang pianis.

.

"Dan dia membeberkan masa depanku. Bahkan tanpa terkecuali," Tom tersenyum. "Kau sudah lihat terlalu banyak, Pak Tua. Tak seharusnya kau melihat semuanya."

Pak Tua itu mengangguk, ia nampak tak takut sama sekali. "Obliviate saja, sir."

Tom mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik jubahnya. Mengarahkannya pada kepala sang pianis. Wajah tanpa keraguan terlihat dari sang pianis karena ia merasa bukan haknya melihat semua kejadian yang tadi.

.

"Dia meninggalkanku disini dengan semua bocoran tentangku dimasa depan dan dia merasa dirinya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia bahkan mengetahui hari ulang tahunku." Tom berujar lagi. Ia tak kunjung merapalkan mantra penghapus pikiran permanent itu. Ia mengulurnya, "Tapi kenapa aku tidak sepakat akan pernyataannya itu? Bukankah konyol jika aku mengatakan bahwa kehadirannya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan?"

.

Tom merenung. Auranya terpancar kesedihan, ia merasa bahwa dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah dia yang biasanya. "Kau tau aku akan jadi apa di masa depan?"

.

Pianis itu terdiam menatap Tom dengan senyumannya. Ia tak menjawabnya, tapi Tom yakin ia mendengar perbincangannya dengan Hermione secara jelas. "Aku menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan yang membuatnya hidup sengsara dan membuatnya harus kehilangan orangtuanya karena obsesiku yang ingin menguasai dunia."

,

Menarik nafas panjang, Tom terkekeh lagi. "Itu memang yang aku dambakan; menguasai dunia. Tapi kalau itu membuatnya menderita," Tom menundukkan kepalanya. Tongkatnya masih menempel dipelipis sang pianis. "Itu sama sekali tak masuk dalam daftarku,"

.

Tom menatap wajah sang pianis tua dengan memerengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah menghapus pikiranmu." Katanya dengan nada menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi aku ingin ada saksi bahwa wanita itu memang nyata dan pernah hadir dalam hidupku."

.

Pada akhirnya, Tom menarik kembali tongkatnya dan memasukkan kedalam saku jubahnya. "Aku sudah terikat janji padanya. Untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain lagi."

.

Tom mundur selangkah, menjauhi pianis itu. Namun ia masih menatapnya. "Seharusnya aku marah sekarang karena ia pergi, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

Pak Tua itu tersenyum hangat, ia bahkan tak terlihat khawatir sama sekali kalau saja Tom hendak menyaktinya. Tom bisa merasakan bahwa senyuman yang ditujukan kepadanya itu tulus. "Karena kau menyukainya."

.

Tom terdiam, terlihat berpikir sejenak dan ia menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ya,"

.

"Dia tidak menghilang." Ujar pak tua itu lagi. Tatapannya hangat. "Dia hanya berbeda beberapa zaman denganmu. Dia selalu ada, mengharapkanmu menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

.

Tom tersenyum. Sepertinya tidak mengobliviate pak tua ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Ia berhasil membangkitkan semangat dari dalam diri Tom entah untuk alasan apa.

.

"Namanya Hermione Granger dan dia bilang telah memiliki suami dan seorang anak dimasa depan." Kata Tom dengan nada menerawang. Mata gelap Tom berbinar saat ia berkata, "Tapi ia bilang sampai jumpa dan bukannya selamat tinggal."

.

Satu harapan yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang dan terasa aneh.

.

.

"Dia milikku. Aku akan mendapatkannya,"

.

.

.

Dengan seulas senyum tulus, Pak Tua itu kemudian berujar, "Dan aku tidak akan pernah meragukannya,"

.

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

 **Author's time:**

AKHIRNYA CERITA INI SELESAI JUGA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA!

With all of my heart, i just want to say that i really sorry atas keterlambatan yang menyebalkan ini. Saya tahu kalian kesal dengan saya karena nganggurin cerita ini berbulan-bulan lamanya (hell, dari natal kemarin!). Tau gak, sebenarnya saya maunya publish chapter baru ini pas desember nanti biar pas sama christmasnya, tapi saya tau itu amat sangat keterlaluan lamanya. And guys, fyi saya sebenarnya sempat buntu untuk ngelanjutin cerita sampah ini (bahkan sebenarnya gak mau dilanjutin, LOL) but, saya bukan orang biadab kok. Cukup Tom Riddle aja yang biadab, saya gak mau ikut-ikutan. Saya benar-benar terharu ada beberapa orang yang PM saya nyuruh untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini dan for god's sake, review kalian yang buat saya makin merasa bersalah karena menelantarkan cerita tak berguna ini. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR PATIENCE!

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, kali ini untuk ending yang tidak mengenakkan karena Hermione harus menghilang begitu saja. Bagian ending adalah bagian yang paling buat saya stuck. Ini harus gimana ya, buat menye-menye penuh drama, atau gimana nih. Puji tuhan, akhirnya saya diberi pencerahan juga.

Maaf ya, banyak bacot. Umm, would you still mind give me a review?

.

.

Di finishin gitu aja apa lanjut ea? Hwhwhw.

.

.

Best regards _ **,**_

 ** _Omonaigu_**.


End file.
